Fall For Me
by UnseenSilverWind
Summary: Three friends reunite from the corners of the world, and are suddenly sucked into the world of KHR! What will happen to them and the true story as their actions affect the world of Reborn? NOTE/SPOILERS: Will be following the storyline after the Varia arc. Yamamoto/OC, Mukuro/OC, Tsuna/OC. Yes. One couple is yaoi fluff. End of story. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. The Three Reunited Again!

Hey there. It's UnseenSilverWind here with my first brand new story! Yay~.

This is written with a friend, lazura234, and another friend, lenkachu. Please do check them both out.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, never had, never will. Although I wish I did. Don't we all wish we owned those awesome mafia guys?

* * *

Chapter 1: The Three Reunited Again

As the sun began to set over the horizon, an arriving plane touched down on the runway.

A young girl rested her head on her hand and casually looked out the window while waiting for the rest of the passengers to exit the plane.

She sighed, "I hope Kimiko is waiting for me..."

She took out her phone and sent a message to Kimiko.

**Text:**  
**Sakurako: Where are you?**  
**Kimiko: At the airport. Did your plane arrive?**  
**S: Yeah.**  
**K: I'll be outside the luggage pickup.**  
**S: Okay. I'll see you there.**

Sakurako finally exited the plane and headed towards customs. After being checked through, she headed for the luggage pickup. When she found her luggage, she went outside to find Kimiko.

"Sakurako! Over here!" A girl was yelling her name and waving her hands over her head.  
Sakurako bent her head down in shame.

"Stop yelling my name so loudly. They can hear you back in Spain."

"Aww, but I missed you, Kura~" Kimiko gave Sakurako a bone-crushing hug.

"You're crushing my ribs. When is Yuki arriving from Britain?"

"I'm not sure. He should be here soon."

Suddenly, Kimiko's phone beeped. She checked her phone to find a text message from Aoyuki.

"Oh! It's Yuki! His plane just landed. Come on, Kura. We have to find him!"

"Okay but stop crushing me."

"Oops~ Sorry! Now, let's go!"

Kimiko grabbed Sakurako's hand and dragged her to Aoyuki's terminal gate.

"Kura, do you see Yuki anywhere? He said that he was gonna be here."

"Let's text him-"

Sakurako suddenly jumped with a yelp as a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Aoyuki said, grinning.

"Yuki! I missed you!" Kimiko screamed while tackling him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Sakurako muttered, glaring at the boy.

"Haha. Sorry. So we're all here now. Where should we go?"

Kimiko's eyes brightened. "I saw a store filled with anime and manga merchandise while I was waiting for you guys. Can we go?" Kimiko made puppy eyes.

"...Fine with me..." Sakurako answered.

"Depends. What kind of anime stuff is there?" Aoyuki asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I saw KHR stuff..." Kimiko recalled.

"What? KHR? What are we standing here for? Let's go!" Aoyuki ran off in search of the store.

Kimiko yelled at him. "It's in the other direction!"

Aoyuki stopped in place, and turned his head back towards the two girls with a sheepish look, "Yeah. I...uh..knew that. I was…just...uh...getting some exercise! Yeah!"

Kimiko gave Aoyuki a skeptical look and pointed to the opposite direction he ran. "It was over there, I think."

The three turned their heads and searched for the store.

"I see it!" Kimiko ran off into the crowd.

"Wait for us!" The others ran after Kimiko.

When everyone else reached the store, they stood staring at the inside. The walls had posters of a bunch of different animes and mangas. The shelves were stocked with plushies, mangas, animes, and other goods. It was an anime and manga heaven.

They had lost Kimiko in the chase. Everyone looked around the store, searching for her. They found her staring at a case with Reborn plushies.

"Do you guys think there are Mukuro plushies?"

Aoyuki smirked. "Haha. I bet you want one, don't you, Kiki? It's obvious how much you like him."

**ROUND ONE (Non-Power Ranking)**

"Of course! Muku-kun is so awesome! He can fight with his trident and his illusions! He has his possession bullet from the Estraneo family which lets him possess anyone he cuts with his trident. Plus, his six paths of reincarnation make him so awesome. And his laugh is the best! Kufufu~" Kimiko imitated Mukuro's laugh.

"Psh. You're out of your mind. No way is a pineapple fairy better than anyone else. Especially Yamamoto. No one is as awesome as Yama-chan. I mean, come on. Real men fight with swords." Aoyuki retorted.

"Ha! What are you guys talking about? Tsuna-kun is obviously the best. He is the main character, cares deeply for his friends, and is really strong after all. If you guys had check the last manga poll, they said that Tsuna is the strongest next to Hibari." Sakurako stated.

**ROUND TWO. (Power ranking)**

"Mukuro's powers are obviously the best. He beat an Arcobaleno and escaped from Vindice before. In the future, he possesses a Millefiore soldier and a box weapon. Plus he has two hell rings! Can you imagine how powerful he has to be to have TWO hell rings? Also, did you see the latest manga chapter? He was still fighting the Vindice even when Squalo, Xanxus and Byakuran were defeated!"

"If we're talking about power, Yamamoto is at the top, since he powers up in every single arc. Not to mention, he has four freaking swords that he can use to fly around and slow your moves down to a torrent download. He's also super friendly and even though he's kind of naive, at least he isn't dumb on purpose. AND, in the future arc, he becomes super sexy!"

"Ha! Naive? I think you mean dense. I mean come on! Yamamoto probably still thinks that mafia is a game! Beside, Tsuna is definitely the most powerful! He can freeze people's flames or make them his own! Plus he inherited Primo's Hyper intuition and keeps getting new powers in each arc. His future self's hot even if you don't see the face, and since Tsuna-kun looks a lot like Giotto, his future self is probably as hot as Giotto!"

**ROUND THREE (SEXYNESS)**

"Hot Tuna? Sounds like my dinner from last night. Anyways, Mukuro is totally the hottest one by far. His two eye colors and hair flips are so awesome. And he gets a ponytail in the future, which is so cool! The way he wears his Kokuyo middle school uniform is so hot. Like how his jacket is open and his camo shirt inside is visible. There's so many shots of his backside in the anime that it's not even funny. Well, it's kind of funny. Also, he's Italian, which is so sexy!"

"Please. Give it a rest. We all know that Yama's the hottest. He's like the sun in comparison to your puny embers. In the future, he gets that sexy sexy scar on his chin, has those amazingly sharp eyes, and is still strong in facing the death of both his father and technically Tsuna. That is what makes guys hot. Besides, Japanese men are way sexier than any other region's men."

"Tsuna-kun is a cute guy to be with whenever you go out on a date or somewhere, is hot whenever he changes into his HDWM, and there is a chance that his TYL self is HOT, because one, he's in a suit, two, his voice is deep in the anime, and three, he is the boss of the Vongola Famiglia in the future!"

"Yuki! Stop insulting my husband! You got two insults, which means you went over your limit! That's not fair! And besides, at least Mukuro likes girls! Yamamoto would never like boys!"

"What would you know?! He never discusses his sexuality in the anime or manga! And since when was MukuLow ever your husband?"

*dun dun dun*  
Trainer Aoyuki wishes to fight. Sakurako slowly backed away from the two to avoid getting killed by their ensuing battle.

Trainer Aoyuki sent out himself!

Trainer Kimiko sent out herself!

Kimiko used her patented death glare on Aoyuki.

Kimiko's patented death glare was uneffective. Aoyuki was looking away!

Aoyuki's turn. Fight/Bag/Run/Party.

Fight.

Aoyuki used Insult on Kimiko.

It's super effective!

Kimiko lost 20 HP and grew flames in her eyes.

Kimiko's turn. Fight/Bag/Run/Party.

Fight.

Kimiko resorted to violence and used Doubleslap.

Aoyuki lost 10 HP.

Aoyuki's turn. Fight/Bag/Run/Party.

Bag.

Aoyuki used Mukuro Merchandise!

Kimiko fell into a fit of squeals and a bout of fangirling.

Kimiko's turn. Fight/Bag/Run/Party.

Fight.

Kimiko used Hyper Voice.

Aoyuki fainted.

Received a new Mukuro item from Sakurako. *doo doo doo*

...Sakurako face-palmed.. Sakurako rushed her tired friend to the nearest manga shelf. Luckily, they had the latest volume of Reborn! on the shelves. Aoyuki grabbed the book, crawled over to the cashier, and purchased it. Upon reading the volume, Aoyuki recovered health!

"Fufu~! Look! It's a Mukuro dogtag necklace! It's so awesome! I'm gonna wear this every day!" Kimiko admired Mukuro's face on the necklace.

"Excuse me. Are you guys gonna buy anything? You're causing a disturbance in our store." A store employee interrupted their argument.

"Oops. Sorry." They all apologized and began to look for plushies of their respective favorite characters.

"Look! I found a Mukuro plushie with a trident! And he's absolutely adorable! Yes, yes you are! Kufufu~." Kimiko started playing with her plushie.

"I found a Hyper Dying Will Tsuna! He's so cute with his tiny gloves!" Sakurako squee-ed.

"There's Yamamoto plushies over here! Should I get the one with the sword or the one with the bat? I can't decide!" Aoyuki debated with himself in his head. "Grrr. Gah! Fine! I'll get the one with the sword. Because it's sexy."

"Alright then! Everyone has a plushie, so let's go pay." Sakurako said.

They paid for their plushies and headed towards the parking lot. Each of them was holding onto their plushies.

"Mukuro, you're so adorable. I could just squeeze you all day. Kufufufu~."

Everyone stared at Kimiko.

Sakurako asked, "Are you alright, Kiki? You've been talking to your plushie for a while now, Frankly, it's creeping me out."

Kimiko pouted. "It's because Muku-kun's awesome." She sighed. "I wish I was in the Reborn world so I could meet him."

Aoyuki laughed. "That's not entirely true. You wouldn't want to just "meet him", you would most likely glomp him the minute you saw him. But I don't blame you. After all, I would probably love to meet Yama-chan, too."

"Yeah. If I was in the Reborn world, I would love to meet Tsuna-kun," Sakurako daydreamed.

Suddenly, their plushies started to shine.

"What's happening to me?" Kimiko yelled.

Everyone looked at Kimiko. Her form was starting to fade.

"Ahh! It's happening to all of us! What's going on?" Sakurako screamed.

The plushies grew brighter and brighter, when suddenly, they disappeared, taking the teens with them. The parking lot was now empty.

* * *

Whew. First one done. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and follow/favorite this story!

ONWARDS~ CHARGE!


	2. Learning How to Be a Fighter

USW: Second chapter! Yay! Here's my OC, Aoyuki.

Aoyuki: Please believe us when we say that we don't own KHR. Only myself, Kimiko, and Sakurako are original. And belong to us. Anyways! Here we go, second chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Learning How to be a Fighter in the Reborn World**

The three appeared in a white space. A table appeared in front of them. On the table, were different weapons, a new wardrobe, and rings.

"What's going on?" Sakurako asked.

A note appeared on the table. It read: "You three have made a wish to be in the Reborn world. Your wish has been granted. This space will serve as your training room until you are ready to enter the Reborn world. You will gain power and fight alongside the Vongola Tenth Generation."

"Oh my goodness. That's amazing! I might get to fight alongside Tsuna-kun!" Sakurako swooned.

"Muku-kun! I get to meet Muku-kun! Fufu~! This is the best thing ever!" Kimiko screamed, still hugging her plushie.

"Hell yeah! I get to meet Yama-chan! That's awesome. Do you think he would teach me how to wield a sword?." Grinning, Aoyuki fist pumped the air.

"Anyways, guys, we should get training so we can meet our characters later." Kimiko said.

~Time skip for a few weeks until training's done. (did you really think I'd give you spoilers?)~

"Alright, I think we've trained enough. Do you guys think we're ready to go into the Reborn universe now?" Kimiko asked the others.

"I think I'm ready. Although, I wonder if we're as tough as Tsuna and his guardians." Sakurako said.

"I think that we're good to go. Shall we?" Aoyuki asked, while adjusting his clothes.

There was a button on the table that was labeled "Press this when you are ready to enter the Reborn world. On pressing this button, it will alert the Ninth and the Arcobalenos to your arrival."

They all stared at it.

"Well...It does say 'Press when ready', so I guess since we're ready, we should press it." Aoyuki stated, moving closer to the button.

"Okay then. On the count of three, we all press the button. Everyone, put your hands on the button." Sakurako said.

"I don't know. Who knows what arc we'll land in. Not to mention where we'll land in. We could suddenly appear on Namimori's campus. I think we should come up with a meeting place just in case we get separated." Aoyuki cautiously warned.

"Fine! We'll meet at Tuna's house! Now, I'm going to see Muku-kun!" Kimiko rushed forward and punched the button.

The button exploded, and enveloped the three of them in a blinding group felt themselves being sucked into a vortex before passing out.

* * *

God that was short. I'm so sorry. Next chapter will be better. I promise. What'll happen next?

For all of you who have been commenting about the lack of character descriptions, there are character descriptions in the next couple of chapters.

Drop a review for us please? And hit that favorite or follow box too!

ONWARDS~ CHARGE!


	3. Arrival: Kimiko

USW: Hey guys. Me again. Welcome to our third chapter!

lenkachu: GAWD. Hurry it up already! I want to see Muku-kun!

lazura234: 0_o. We don't own KHR. Just our OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kimiko's Arrival in the Reborn World**

Kimiko fluttered her eyes open to find herself outside an abandoned amusement park.

"Guys? Where are you?" There was no response.

Kimiko looked at her surroundings more closely.

"Oh my gawd. This is Kokuyo Land. I'm at Kokuyo Land. How did I get here? Am I gonna get to see Muku-kun? Ahh! That would be so awesome! Wait, what arc is this? If this is after the Kokuyo Arc, Muku-kun wouldn't be in there..." Kimiko muttered to herself, remembering the storyline.

_Should I go in? What if he's not in there? Should I go look for the others? That's right, I said to meet at Tuna's house. But what if Muku-kun's in there? Ahh! What to do?_

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Who's out there?" A dark, skinny figure appeared from inside the park. "You're trespassing on our territory. Mukuro-san won't like that," the figure called out, pushing up his glasses.

_Oh my gawd. It's Chikusa. I'm really in the Reborn! world! I get to see Muku-kun! Yess!_

"Wait! Did you say Mukuro-san? Is he here? Can I see him?" Kimiko had stars in her eyes.

Chikusa narrowed his eyes. "What business do you have with Mukuro-san?"

_Uh-oh. Should I have told him that I know about them? Oops. Well, it's too late now. How do I respond to him though? Oh no..._

"Not telling me? I suppose I'll have to deal with you." Chikusa took out a yo-yo.

"Wait! Stop! Don't hurt me! I don't know how I ended up here! I'm just an innocent girl that doesn't know anything about Muku-kun!" Kimiko shouted randomly.

_Oops. Did I just say Muku-kun? Shoot, now he's going to know that I know Mukuro for sure!_

Chikusa sighed. "Now why don't I believe you?"

_Damn. Me and my big mouth. Well, I suppose it's too late for me to take everything back. Besides, if I manage to disarm Chikusa, he might take me to Muku-kun if I force him to. Muahahahaha!_

"You're not going to listen to me, aren't you? I might as well use that to my advantage. Well, come at me, Kakipi." Kimiko crossed her arms.

_Fufu~ That rhymed! Ahh! I called him Kakipi! I've always wanted to do that!_

"Hm. Why do you know that horrible nickname?" Chikusa froze, glaring at Kimiko for calling him that.

"Fufu~ Wouldn't you like to know? Tell me if Mukuro's here first." Kimiko smirked at him.

"I'll tell you nothing about Mukuro-san." Chikusa jumped up and threw his yo-yo towards Kimiko. A shower of needles flew at her.

"Tch. Simple enough."

In a flash, Kimiko took out her weapon, a double-bladed staff, and separated it in half. A chain connected the two halves, making a weapon not unlike nunchucks. Kimiko held one half while spinning the other half, creating a fan. All of the needles were deflected, leaving a smirking Kimiko.

"Now will you tell me where Mukuro is?"

"Of course not." Chikusa took out his other yo-yo and charged towards Kimiko.

"I thought as much." Kimiko reconnected her staff halves and faced Chikusa with a grin.

Chikusa threw both of his yo-yos at Kimiko, releasing a larger shower of needles. Kimiko spun her staff in front of her, creating an effective shield. She deflected all of the needles and charged forward. She continued to spin her staff, cutting the string of both of Chikusa's yo-yos with the blades on the ends.

_Good. His weapons are useless. Now to make him tell me where Muku-kun is._

Chikusa stood still looking at Kimiko, who kept running at him. Kimiko stopped a couple of feet in front of Chikusa, took her staff, and knocked him over the head. He slumped over and landed on his side.

"Shoot. That shouldn't have knocked him out. He seems weaker than usual. Or am I stronger? Cool! Anyways, what should I do now?'

Kimiko sat on the ground next to Chikusa's fallen body and played with her Mukuro dogtag necklace..

_Well, I should probably go find the others. That's right. We arranged to meet at Tuna's house. But how do I get to his house from here? More importantly, where's Muku-kun? I hope he's not in Vindice already... Alright, I'll go into Kokuyo and find Muku-kun!_

Kimiko looked at Chikusa, who was still lying next to her, unmoving.

"That's right. You're unconscious." Kimiko sighed. "Oh well. Where there's Kakipi, there's doggy."

She stood up and dragged Chikusa's body towards the Kokuyo building, humming Kufufu no Fu.

"I wonder where the others appeared...Kufufu~."

* * *

Kimiko Tetsume  
Age: 15  
Birthday: July 5  
Nickname: Kimimi, Kiki

Appearance: Kimiko has shoulder length wavy black hair. When it gets close to the full moon, a white streak in her hair appears. When it gets close to the new moon, it disappears. Her eyes are a dark brown color. She's proud of her height, which is 5'7". She likes to wear a plain black shirt with white shorts and black sneakers. She always wears a black belt with secret compartments for holding weapons. Her new favorite accessory is her Mukuro dog tag necklace.

Personality: She's very loud and outgoing around her friends, but quiet and reserved around strangers. If anyone gets on her bad side, she won't hesitate to beat them up. She's easily distracted by anything, especially cute boys(**Pineapples that have red and blue eyes. -Aoyuki**). Overall, she's a very hyper person with a wild imagination. Her mind has no filter at all, so she says anything that pops up in her mind, which can get pretty random. She dives headfirst into situations, not stopping to think about the consequences. She has an extremely violent side which is seen when anyone threatens her or her friends.

Skills: Kimiko is fairly talented at close quarters combat. Her weapon is an extendable double-bladed staff. If she pushes a button, spikes will appear all over the staff. The staff can also separate into two parts connected by a chain, like a large nunchuck. Her secondary weapons are hira-shuriken. She can hide up to thirty on her person. There are five secret compartments on her belt that hold six stars each. In addition, her staff can be contracted to fit in pocket on her belt. If her staff and her stars fail to defeat her opponent, she will rely on her judo. Kimiko has always had the power of hyper voice, even in the real world. Hyper voice is when Kimiko yells things loudly in a very hyper manner. She has little control over it, but her voice gets louder as her excitement grows. Extremely loud sound waves have the potential to be very destructive. She has mist flames and can make illusions with ease. She also has the rare moon flame. Moon flames have different appearances based on the moon phases. When the moon is full, her flames are pure white. When there is a new moon, her flames are a dark black. Between the full and new moon, her flames are a combination of white and black. Her moon flames also give her two personalities. The full moon makes her kinder, yet more powerful, in contrast to the new moon, which makes her more aggressive, but slightly weakens her strength. The time during and approaching the new moon gives her the power of corruption, which allows her to bend others to her will when she looks into their eyes. She has the power of corruption during the new moon. This is because her powers are weaker during the new moon and she has to rely on other's powers. The time during and approaching the full moon gives her an extremely large amount of pure power since the full moon is the highest of the moon phases. This power allows her to shoot small beams of condensed pure energy. The energy beams cause a huge amount of destruction. She doesn't like to use the power since her personality is kinder during the full moon. Her box weapons are a speckled otter and a raccoon. The speckled otter is white with black spots. During the full moon, the black spots fade and the otter turns completely white. The racoon is black with a white striped tail, white paws, and random white markings on its face. During the new moon, the white areas fade and the raccoon turns completely black.

Other: She has a seriously large crush **(Seriously large? You mean an overly obsessive fangirl/worship/stalker kind of"crush" -Aoyuki) **on Rokudo Mukuro. She calls him Muku-kun. After purchasing the Mukuro plushie, she never let him down for a minute. When she fights, she attaches him to her belt. Her laugh is "fufu~" obviously because of Mukuro's laugh "kufufu~." Her other favorite characters in Reborn are Hibari Kyouya, Belphegor, Byakuran, Xanxus, Squalo, Dino, Basil, Shouichi, and Spanner. Tsuna is not one of her favorite characters, but she doesn't hate him. She likes to call him Tuna to make fun of Sakurako.

* * *

Whew. Finally done. So... Kimiko's here. If you can guess who's next, kudos to you. I'll give you a cookie.

So, write a review, and hit a favorite or follow button as well! See you in the next chapter!

ONWARDS~ CHARGE!


	4. Arrival: Sakurako

USW: All right! Fourth chapter up. Arrival of Sakurako. Huzzah.

* * *

**Seriously guys. If you like this story, please do something so that you let us know. Or, if you don't like it, tell us why. We'll fix it to make it better. Thanks for reading this brief notice.**

* * *

Sakurako: We do not own KHR. Please support the official release. If we did, Kyoko would die. Muku-kun would rule the world.

Aoyuki: Yama-chan would never lose a battle. Or someone important to him.

Sakurako: Tsuna would be such a badass.

Aoyuki: But none of that happened. So off to the emo corner we all go.

*Aoyuki, Sakurako, and Kimiko huddling in the emo corner*

USW: TT_TT. You guys... Sigh. On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sakurako's Arrival in the Reborn World**

Sakurako groaned a bit before she opened her eyes.

_Ow...where am I?..._

She opened her eyes to find herself in a bedroom with three familiar people staring down at her. There was a baby with a pistol in his hand, a boy with several sticks of dynamite in his hand, and a boy who was freaking out at her sudden appearance.

_Oh dear..._

"Oi! Who in the world are you?!" yelled the vaguely familiar silver haired boy holding the dynamite.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Sakurako asked

"How should I know? I'm asking you!"

"W-Wait! Gokudera-kun! She doesn't seem dangerous!" said the spiky browned haired boy who was still freaking out.

"Then how do you explain the fans in her pocket? Dame-Tsuna." the baby said.

_That's right! This is the Reborn universe! And I'm in Tsuna-kun's bedroom! AWESOME!_

"Hey." said the small baby as he cocked his green gun at her. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

_Ah! Should I let them know what happened? Probably not. I'll just act clueless._

"I don't know. All I remember was being with my friends, then all of a sudden I ended up here."

"I don't believe you." Reborn said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive." Reborn stared into Sakurako's eyes. She resisted the urge to blink.

"Reborn! I think she's telling the truth." Tsuna interrupted their staring. "I don't think she's dangerous."

_Aw~ Tsuna-kun is defending me~!_

"But Tenth..."

"Trust me, Gokudera.." Tsuna turns his head to Sakurako. "She's not dangerous."

"Well, if the Tenth says so."

"Anyways, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna said as he faced Sakurako.

"My name is Shimizu Sakurako, but you can call me Sakura." She smiled at Tsuna.

"Gokudera Hayato. And I'll be watching you to make sure you don't harm the Tenth!" He glared at Sakurako.

Sakurako rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Gokudera.

"And this is Reborn."

Reborn just tilted his head and asked, "Will you join our famiglia?"

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Sakurako stared at Reborn with wide eyes.

"Reborn! Why would you ask her that?" Tsuna was confused.

"Yeah Reborn-san!" Gokudera said in agreement. "We don't need any more guardians! After all, Tenth has me, his right-hand man!"

_Really, Gokudera? Really..._

Reborn smirked. "She's special, can't you tell? Dame-Tsuna, use your hyper intuition. She's not a normal person."

Tsuna looked at Sakurako with wide eyes. Sakurako just sat there unmoving.

"Ehh, I can't really tell if she's normal or not, Reborn. What if she's just a normal person? Should we drag her into this mess?"

Reborn looked at Tsuna and held out his hand. Leon crawled onto Reborn's hand and transformed into a giant hammer that said ten ton. Suddenly, Reborn jumped up and hit Tsuna over the head.

"Baka-Tsuna, she's joining our famiglia and that's final."

"Ow~! Fine, fine! Why do I have to get hit all the time?" Tsuna sat on the floor cradling his head.

"Because you are my no-good student."

Sakurako stared at the two from her spot on the ground.

_Well, I guess I'm in the Vongola famiglia now... That's right! Where are the others? I wonder where they appeared?_

"By the way, Sakura, I've arranged a meeting for you to meet someone at Namimori Middle later." Reborn stated.

"And?" Sakurako asked.

"You'll see." Reborn said with a smirk.

_Please tell me I'm not meeting Hibari..._

**At Namimori Middle...**

_Fudge...why?!_

"Shimizu Sakurako...meet Hibari Kyoya, also known as Tsuna's cloud guardian." Reborn stated as Hibari walked over to Reborn.

"Infant, who is this herbivore and why are those herbivores here."

"This person is here to fight you!" Reborn said while smiling.

"What?!" Sakurako exclaimed.

"Hn...really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then, let's begin." Hibari lashes out his tonfas.

"Hiee! Sakura-san, run!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Che. Don't bother, Tenth. Let Hibari handle that woman." Gokudera scoffed.

"But-" Tsuna tried to respond back, but a clang was heard.

The two turn their heads to find Sakurako had stopped Hibari's tonfas from hitting her by using fans.

"Wao. So the herbivore can fight."

"Shut it." Sakurako said as she knocked the tonfas out of Hibari's hands

She then made a star symbol with her fans and made an incantation, "Lion's Roar."

Soon an illusionary Lion came out of the star sign and roared at Hibari.

Hibari became paralyzed by the roar.

"W-What happened?" Tsuna wondered

Sakurako then petted the Lion before it went back into the fans, and then finally walked over to the paralyzed Hiabri.

"Face it, you can't beat me." Sakurako glared at him before returning to a gaping Tsuna and Gokudera.

"So...let's head back home!" Sakurako said with a smile back at the gaping Tsuna, however Reborn tossed a pebble that Sakurako wasn't able to notice.

Sakurako tripped over the pebble, "Woah!"

"Be a gentleman, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn kicked Tsuna's back.

"Eh?!" Tsuna yelped and landed to the ground with his face up and guess what happened next...

"Mmph?!" said Sakurako and Tsuna, yes the two were kissing.

Gokudera then scrambled over to them after gaping at the scene and pulled Tsuna away from Sakurako yelling, "Stay away from the Tenth!"

_My first kiss...was stolen...by Tsuna...the actual Tsuna..._

Sakurako's face started turning red by the second.

"Are you ok?" Reborn said turning over to Sakurako.

"..." Sakurko didn't respond.

Soon Hibari was unparalyzed, got his tonfas, and started walking back to the school thinking:

_You are an interesting herbivore...Shimizu Sakurako..._

Sakurako sooned sneezed before getting up after she stopped turning red.

_Was someone talking about me?_

* * *

Sakurako Shimizu

Age: 13  
Birthday: July 5  
Nickname: Kura, Sakura

Personality: Sakurako is calm and talkative around her friends. She is kind to everyone, but she can't stand it when her friends are being hurt.

Appearance: She's 5'4" and has shoulder length black hair. She tends to have ribbons on both sides of her hair. Her eyes are chocolate colored.

Skills: She can handle hand to hand combat for a short amount of time. Her weapons consist of a pair of iron fans, a cross-bow, and a deck of tarot card(doesn't get it until future arc), but her iron fans are her main weapons. Her flames are Sky flames along with the rare star flames. Star flames can create barriers, make the person invisible, and heal others since they contain sun flame's ability. They give the user the ability to call upon the power of star signs(horoscope signs ex: Leo= Lion's roar or Sagittarius= Star Arrow Shot), the ability of tarot card powers(random major arcana card choosing and borrow the powers of that person the user thinks of that card ex: Fool= Tsuna or Magician= Mukuro (Did someone say Mukuro? -Kimiko)), and a power boost in fighting for either the user or the user's allies (won't be added until the future arc also). The power boost depends on the user's stamina. Her box animals are a white dove and a brownish white rabbit with droopy ears.

List of Tarot Cards  
Fool - Tsuna  
Magician - Mukuro  
High Priestess - Chrome  
Empress - Bianchi  
Emperor -Aoyuki  
Hierophant - Dino  
Lovers - Secret~  
Chariot - Basil  
Strength - Ryohei  
Hermit - Gokudera  
Wheel of Fortune - one random card  
Justice - Yamamoto  
Hanged Man - Lambo  
Death - Hibari  
Temperance - two random cards  
Devil - Xanxus  
Tower - two random cards  
Star - Sakurako  
Moon - Kimiko  
Sun - Reborn  
Judgement - Ninth  
World - everyone

Other: She likes Sawada Tsunayoshi, because he's has a kind personality and cares about his friends just like her. She calls him Tsuna-kun. She loves to cook and bake. She wants to learn poison cooking from Bianchi. She loves animals, especially rabbits and doves. She likes astrology along with tarot readings. She gets annoyed whenever Kimiko calls Tsuna a tuna, which is all the time (It's unconscious. -Kimiko).

* * *

So. Now we have Sakurako and Kimiko in the world. Can you guess who's next? Or should I say last? :)

PLEASE drop a review. It makes us want to write more, which is equivalent to updating faster. So write a review and hit that button along with a favorite or a follow. Thanks~

ONWARDS~ CHARGE!


	5. Arrival: Aoyuki

Hey Guys. Me again. UnseenSilverWind, or USW for short. I know I'm repeating myself again, but please? Leave a review. Even if you're a guest. Just drop a review commenting if you like it or not? It helps.

Anyways~ Here's Chikusa!

Chikusa: *Sigh* They don't own KHR. There. I'm going to go sleep.

USW: So, without anymore delay, I present to you, Chapter 5!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Aoyuki's Arrival in the Reborn World**

Aoyuki was suddenly awoken when a baseball hit him in the head.

"Gah! What the heck was that? A baseball? What happened?" Aoyuki wondered.

He slowly stood up, massaging his sore head. He looked around at his surroundings, trying to find the person who threw the baseball at his head.

He was standing under a row of bleachers. They seemed vaguely familiar to Aoyuki, but he couldn't place where he had seen them before.

_Where am I? I wonder if Yama-chan was the person who threw the baseball. That doesn't seem very likely. I mean, what are the odds that I would appear on the school baseball field?_

Aoyuki picked up the baseball from the ground and began to roll it in his hands.

_Hn. Whoever threw this thing at my head is going to be in a world of hurt. When I find who threw this at my head-_

A voice bursted through his thinking.

"Hey! Would you mind throwing that ball back to me?" Someone asked from behind Aoyuki.

"So it was you who threw this ball! Do you normally hit people in the head with baseballs? I ought to-" As Aoyuki turned around, he came face to face with the smiling face of Yamamoto Takeshi.

_Woah. That's. Wow. Oh my goodness. Say something! You're staring! Dude, get a hold of yourself!_

"You...Your...baseball..." Aoyuki stammered.

"Did I hit you in the head? I'm sorry about that. Are you alright?" Yamamoto reached his hand out to feel Aoyuki's head.

_...His hand... On my head... Calm down! Only Kimiko would scream like a fangirl at an anime expo if she saw her "husband". I feel sorry for whoever met her first. But then there's Yama-chan who-_

"Hey, are you alright? Maybe that ball really did hurt you. You should go see a doctor or something." Yamamoto looked concerned.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm alright." Aoyuki smiled at him.

_Real smooth. Say something else more intelligent you stupid._

"Uhh. So you play baseball?"

_Oh god. Of course, he plays baseball. He threw a baseball at my head. My brain is working wonderfully today._

"Haha, yeah! The field's just over there. You want to play a couple rounds with the team?" Yamamoto pointed to the field on the other side of the bleachers.

_Heh. Played those cards right as it is. Let's go!_

"Yeah, sure. That'd be cool." Aoyuki tried to look nonchalant, but couldn't keep a grin from forming.

"Great! Have you ever played baseball before?" Yamamoto led Aoyuki out from under the bleachers to the field.

"Ehh, not really."

"Don't worry! I'll teach you how to play! By the way, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto smiled at Aoyuki.

"The name's Kaji Aoyuki. But you can call me Yuki, since everyone else calls me that." Aoyuki resisted the urge to grin stupidly, and followed Yamamoto to the baseball field.

_Yama-chan's going to teach me how to play baseball! Yes! Wait, isn't he a bad teacher?...oh dear god... save me..._

Yamamoto handed him a bat and stood off to the side.

"So basically you just have to go *whoosh* and watch the ball as it goes *wah* and that's how you play baseball." Yamamoto explained as he made vague hand gestures.

_That was...informative._

"Uhh, I still don't understand it very well. Could you explain it again?" Aoyuki gave a sheepish look.

"Oh well, you're just a beginner so I'll help you." Yamamoto stepped behind Aoyuki and put his arms around him.

"Just relax. Hold on to the bat like a handshake. I'm going to swing the bat so just follow my movements."

_...His arms... are around me. What is he saying? Oh god. His arms... HOLY SHIT WAIT WAIT WAIT DON'T SWING-_

Yamamoto swung the bat. Aoyuki was caught off guard by the sudden movement and fell to the ground yelling. This caused Yamamoto to fall over as well, and the two were on the ground.

_Ow...I hit my head again._

"Haha! I guess I swung too fast, huh?" Yamamoto laughed. "You want to try that again?"

_Oh god not again. Oh yeah! That's right! Where did the others appear? We said to meet at Tsuna's house, but I don't know how to get there...I know!_

"Actually, can you take me somewhere? I'm afraid I don't know my way around here very well."

"Oh sure! Could you wait for a while until practice is over?"

"Of course. I'll go sit at the bleachers."

_He looks wonderful holding that bat. Stop thinking about him in his wonderful uniform. Clear your thoughts, man. What happened to the others?_

* * *

Aoyuki Kaji

Age: 14  
Birthday: November 29  
Nickname: Yuki

Personality: Aoyuki is a easy going person that is friendly to everyone, but only shows his true self to his closest friends. If his friends are threatened, his rage mode is activated and will not stop until his friends' safety is guaranteed. He greets everyone with a warm smile, just as long as he isn't rudely awakened from his sleep, in which case he turns into his cold-hearted alter ego who will beat the shit out of everyone who annoys him until he can finally go back to sleep. But overall, he is a nice person who gives everyone an equal chance. It's in your best interest to become friends with him, and not have him as an enemy. Aoyuki doesn't show his interest in anyone. If he's interested, he'll show it and most likely tell it to their faces. If they don't interest him, he'll be bored. Not arrogant, just bored.

Appearance: Aoyuki has short, dark sapphire-blue hair that always looks like he just woke up, with blue eyes. He is 5'6'' and proud of alter ego has night blue hair with eyes that can be seen as blue only in the light. They both prefer light and airy clothes, as well as anything blue. He is usually seen in a tank top and basketball shorts and sandals, and rides his skateboard almost everywhere.

Skills: Aoyuki's main fighting skills are hand to hand combat. His weapon arsenal includes, but is not limited to: kickboxing, most martial arts, quarterstaff, and jian swords, but prefers the use of his feet with steel covered boots in fighting. He has the rain flame and a one-of-a-rare-set elemental flame of wind. Wind flames tend to be a bit bipolar, but are mostly constant. However, they can be fierce and deadly when it's power is challenged. It can be used to form solids out of the air, such as walls, steps, or platforms. He can also ride the wind, and use it to teleport himself. His box animals are a pure white wolf and a crane.

Other: If it isn't clear as day in the chapter, yes, Aoyuki is in love with Yamamoto Takeshi, because their personalities match, and because he is lovable. Who doesn't love that lovable person? Aoyuki can cook and bake, much like Sakurako, even though she is better. He is irritated by pineapples and pineapple hair and the color purple. Oh. And people who act like badasses when they aren't. And people who sag. Eww. Gross. He has a milk tea, boba, and passion fruit green tea addiction. Those are the only things that can get him out of his rage mode. And make him really happy at the same time.

* * *

On rereading this chapter, I realized that Aoyuki thinks a lot. Very sorry about that.

Like? Drop a comment and favorite and follow. Please? We'll give you passion fruit green tea? Get it at 99 Ranch Market today!

Comments? Questions? Concerns? Write a review and help us, help me write better. Thanks!

Swing that bat!

ONWARDS~ CHARGE!


	6. Reunited in the Reborn World

USW: Gah! Finally finished chapter 6. Sorry this took so long. I had a hard time coming up with something for the end.

Lazu: Anyways! On to the story~!

Len: We do not own KHR. If we did, I would pelt you all with pineapples from the heavens.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reunited in the Reborn World**

Aoyuki stood in front of Tsuna's house.

"Well, this is Tsuna's house!" Yamamoto cheerfully said.

_Kimimi said to meet here. I wonder if she and Kura are already inside._

Yamamoto and Aoyuki walked up the steps to Tsuna's house. As Aoyuki was about to open the door, the door burst open and Sakurako leapt at Aoyuki.

"Yuki! I missed you! I've been so worried! You didn't show up for so long! Kimiko hasn't shown up either! Where could she be?" Sakurako looked close to tears.

"It's okay, Sakura. I bet Kimimi went to look for her "husband" as soon as she appeared here."

Tsuna appeared from inside the house. "Hey! Where are you going—Yamamoto! What are you doing here?"

"Haha, I was showing Yuki around town. He seems to know your new friend there. You sure have a lot of friends, Tsuna."

Suddenly, Reborn landed on Tsuna's head, knocking him to the ground.

"Oww! Reborn! Why did you do that?" Tsuna's face was pressed against the ground.

Reborn ignored Tsuna, looking at Aoyuki. They stared at each other for a while.

Reborn smirked. "Will you join our famiglia?"

"Huh? Kid, you want Yuki to play the mafia game, too? Cool, we got more members. Haha!" Yamamoto laughed.

Sakurako and Aoyuki both stared at him.

_He still thinks it's a game._

Gokudera appeared from inside the house.

"Hey, baseball idiot. Did you bring another weirdo here?" He looked at Aoyuki. "Who's this person?"

Reborn jumped on Yamamoto's shoulder. "He's the newest addition to the famiglia."

"Reborn-san! Why is someone like him also joining the famiglia?!" Gokudera shouted as he pointed at Aoyuki, who was just rolling his eyes at him

Reborn just sighed, "Can't you see, Gokudera? He's the same as Sakurako."

"How the heck is he the same as that woman!?" Gokudera yelled.

"Hey! My name is not woman! It's Sakurako!" Sakurako shook her fist at Gokudera..

"Shut up, woman!" Gokudera yelled back at her.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tried to calm his friend.

"Sakura, you know better than that.." Aoyuki stated.

"Hmph! He started it." Sakurako pouted and pointed at Gokudera, making him get a tick mark on his head.

He was about to throw his bombs at her, but Tsuna stopped him from going any further.

"HIIEEEEEEE! Gokudera! Don't throw your bombs at other people!" Tsuna shouted while holding his head.

"Fine, but if that woman keeps getting on my nerves..." Gokudera glared at Sakurako.

"I told you! Stop-" Sakurako's mouth was being covered by Aoyuki's hand.

"Okay. Stop fighting now. Sakura, aren't we missing someone?"

Sakurako's eyes widened. Aoyuki removed his hand from Sakurako's mouth when she stopped struggling.

"Where's Kimiko?!" Sakurako's personality changed from wanting to kill Gokudera to being close to tears.

Aoyuki sighed. "I bet she went to look for you-know-who."

"Then we have to go find her!" Sakurako said with pleading eyes

"Find who?" Kimiko casually walked into Tsuna's front yard, as if she owned the entire place (like a boss).

"Kimiko!" Sakurako ran over and gave Kimiko a hug. However, she gasped when she noticed she didn't have a white streak on her hair.

_Oh dear..._Sakurako stared at Kimiko.

Aoyuki walked over to where the two were and noticed the absence of a white streak as well. "Uh, Kimimi, how did you get here?"

"Oh, you know. My minions carried me here. Fufu~" Kimiko smirked. "After all, I didn't know my way around here so I asked them to escort me."

"Kiki! You can't make people carry you around!" Sakurako chided.

While Sakurako and Aoyuki were scolding Kimiko for using her powers for evil, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were staring at the newest addition to the trio.

Reborn jumped off of Yamamoto's shoulder and walked towards the three.

Reborn addressed Kimiko. "So, you must be one of them. Are you going to join our famiglia as well?"

"I suppose. After all, I don't have anything to do for the next week or two."

Gokudera glared at Kimiko. "Reborn-san! How come you're recruiting these people to our family? The Tenth doesn't need all these people when he has me, his right hand man!"

"Hm. It's because you'll need their help for what's coming in the future."

Kimiko spoke up. "Oh, that's right. Do you mind if I speak with my friends alone for a moment?"

"Sure. Let's go, baka-Tsuna." Reborn replied. Then he kicked Tsuna back inside the house.

The three heard Tsuna crash into a wall, along with a loud "HIIIEEE".

"Tenth!" Gokudera rushed into the house, with Yamamoto carrying Reborn on his shoulder following shortly behind.

The three stood in Tsuna's front yard.

"So I found out what arc we're in." Kimiko said in a low voice so they wouldn't be heard. "It's the end of the Varia Arc."

"Really? Does that mean...?" Sakurako gasped quietly.

"Yep. Muku-kun's not here..." Kimiko sniffled, while Sakurako and Aoyuki face-palmed.

"You love Mukuro too much." Aoyuki continued, "I noticed that Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were wearing their rings."

"That means we're heading to the future!" Sakurako realized.

"Yeah...and Kimimi, stop crying...You know you're going to see Mukuro later." Aoyuki stated.

Kimiko pouted. "But—"

"No buts! Just wait until the choice battle!" Aoyuki said to end Kimiko's puppy dog eyes moment.

"But that's so much later." Kimiko whined. She received a glare from Aoyuki. "Fine...What do we do now?" Kimiko looked at the two.

"I guess we have to find somewhere to stay." Sakurako said.

"Do you think Reborn can get us a place to stay?" Aoyuki asked.

"I already have a place to stay. In Kokuyo Land." Kimiko grinned.

"What did you do?" Sakurako looked suspiciously at Kimiko

"Did you use your powers for evil again, Kimimi?" Aoyuki stared at Kimiko.

"Fufu~ I only brainwashed Ken and Chikusa to be my minions. You know, the usual."

"Really?" Sakurako face-palmed.

"Why would you do that?!" Aoyuki asked her.

"That's what they get for not letting me see Muku-kun. Fufu~" Kimiko laughed evilly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear anything. So Yuki, where are we going to stay?" Sakurako asked.

Suddenly, Reborn landed on the ground next to them. "Don't worry. I've arranged for Aoyuki to stay with Yamamoto and Sakurako can stay with us. Kimiko already has a place to stay, huh?"

"Ehh? Reborn! Don't jump out of the window like that!" Tsuna called from the second floor window.

"Dame-Tsuna. Worry about yourself." Reborn grabbed Leon, who turned into a gun, and pointed it at Tsuna.

"HIIEE!" Tsuna fell backwards and the people outside heard a loud crash.

"Well, if you guys don't need me anymore, I'll be going now." Kimiko walked towards the exit. "By the way, did you guys notice our phones are in our pockets? Text me when you need me. See ya."

Sakurako and Aoyuki both reached into their pockets and took out their phones.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe we get a signal here." Sakurako stared at her phone in amazement.

Reborn tilted his hat. "So you aren't from around here, right? Sakurako, I'll require you to tell me what you know about us later when Tsuna's asleep. Tomorrow's Thursday so Tsuna has to go to school. Would you like to be enrolled in Namimori Middle School?"

"Yes! We'll get to spend more time with Tsuna and his friends!" Sakurako grinned.

"Should we get Kimimi to go to Namimori Middle as well?" Aoyuki asked.

"She might be a bit busy where she's going, so probably not. Besides, we don't want her to meet the others while she's in that personality." Sakurako pointed out.

"Alright then. I'll go get Yamamoto so he can take you to his house." Reborn went back inside the house.

"Oh god. I'm going to his house. Oh god, Sakura, what do I do?" Aoyuki mumbled, looking nervous.

"Calm down, Yuki. It's going to be okay. Text me if you have any problems."

Yamamoto came outside. "Hey, Yuki! You're going to be staying with me for a while, huh? Alright! I'll show you around Namimori before we head home, okay?" He put his arm around Aoyuki's shoulders.

Aoyuki froze, and slowly turned to stare at Sakurako with wide eyes. "Help me," he mouthed.

Sakurako just looked at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Sakurako. Let's go. Mama's making dinner." Reborn hopped onto Sakurako's head.

"Ehh, alright." Sakurako headed inside Tsuna's house.

**What Happened Earlier with Kimiko after defeating Chikusa**

Kimiko dragged Chikusa into the Kokuyo building.

_I wonder what arc this is._

She called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?" Silence answered her.

She looked around at her surroundings.

_It looks like there was a battle here. Oh no. Does that mean the Kokuyo Arc is over?_

She dragged Chikusa to a corner and began to explore her surroundings.

"Hey! Who's there-byon? What are you doing trespassing on our territory?" A figure appeared from the shadows. "What did you do to Kakipi? I'll make you pay-byon! Kong Channel!"

"Shit."

Kimiko ran outside with Ken chasing her. She ran into the forest and Ken stopped. The trees were too close together for his large size.

Kimiko was up in a tree sitting on a branch, watching Ken look for her.

_Damn. What to do? I can't go inside the building if he keeps this up. I'm a bit tired from fighting Chikusa and I probably can't handle Ken right now. I guess it's time to use that power._  
_**  
**_Kimiko focused on the area next to where Ken was searching. Suddenly, a Kimiko look-alike appeared next to Ken.

"So that's where you were-byon!" Ken lunged towards Kimiko, but she disappeared into mist as soon as Ken hit her.

"Fufu~ Just have to wear him out until I can get close without being harmed." Kimiko muttered to herself.

All at once, a bunch of Kimiko's with weapons appeared around Ken.

"An illusionist? How dare you be like Mukuro-san! I'm going to destroy you-byon!" Ken shouted.

He jumped up and hit the one closest to him. The illusion faded.

"You can't do this forever-byon!"

Three Kimiko's ran at Ken with their staffs drawn. Ken ran at them, knowing the illusions would disappear as soon as he hit them.

"Oww!" Ken was hit with several small sharp rocks hidden in the illusion.

_I'm so glad I watch Muku-kun's battles. I already know how to fight with illusions, fufu~_

The illusions kept attacking without mercy. Soon, Ken was overwhelmed and lying on the floor, with Kimiko's holding him down.

_Fufu~ That didn't take very long. He seems a little weak like Chikusa._

The real Kimiko hopped down from the tree and walked over to Ken, who was on the ground struggling. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing-byon?' Ken yelled at her.

"Shut up." Kimiko glared at him.

"Yes, Mistress Kimiko." Ken droned in a monotone voice with a blank look in his eyes.

"Fufu~ I like the sound of that." Kimiko giggled evilly. "Lead me inside, minion."

Kimiko rode on Ken's shoulders, while he ran back into the Kokuyo building. When they arrived, Chikusa was beginning to stir. Kimiko jumped off of Ken's shoulders and looked at Chikusa, who was staring at her standing next to Ken.

"Well, that certainly won't do. Doggy, restrain him." Kimiko ordered.

Ken grabbed Chikusa's arms and dragged him over to Kimiko.

She crouched down next to Chikusa, removed his glasses, and looked into his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me where Muku-kun is now, Kakipi?"

"Yes, Mistress Kimiko." Chikusa sounded the same as Ken with the same blank look. "Mukuro-san is in Vindice."

"Damn. Is Chrome here?"

"Um, who are you and how do you know me?" A quiet voice asked from the shadows.

"My name is Tetsume Kimiko and I'm taking over."

**After Kimiko Left Tsuna's House**

Kimiko walked around the corner where Ken and Chikusa waited for her.

"Come on. Let's go back to Kokuyo Land. But first, we should buy dinner. How does Chinese food sound?" Kimiko asked, while jumping onto Chikusa's back.

"I want some gum-byon!" Ken spoke up.  
_**  
**_"You have plenty of gum back home." Chikusa sighed. "Why do you have to ride on my back? Ken can carry you just fine."

"It's amazing that I can order you around and you still keep your personalities. I wonder why that is?" Kimiko mused.

**~Time Travel to their arrival back home~**

"Chrome! We've got food!" Kimiko shouted into the building.

"Um, I'm right here." Chrome came out of the shadows.

"Don't scare me like that. Here, have a dumpling." Kimiko passed Chrome a paper plate with food on it.

Chrome looked down. "Um, thank you."

"Don't mention it. Besides, us girls have to stick together. By the way, can I borrow some clothes? I'm afraid I don't have anything other than these."

"Eh, I think there's a room with some more Kokuyo Middle School uniforms. I can take you there now." Chrome said, starting to stand up.

"No, no. Finish your dinner. You look like you need it. Hurry before it gets cold."

Chrome stared at Kimiko. "Thank you, Kimiko-san."

_That eyepatch won't let me control her, but it doesn't seem like I need to. Too bad Muku-kun's not here. But, I'll see him at the mist battle, so for now, I'll have to take care of Chrome.  
__**  
**_"Call me Kiki." Kimiko smiled at Chrome, who shyly smiled back.

**At Tsuna's House**

"My~! So you are Sakurako-chan?" Nana said after Reborn introduced Sakurako.

"Yup!" Sakurako nodded.

"Well, make yourself at home, I'll be preparing dinner~"

"Oh if it's ok with you, can I help since I'm staying here?"

"Really? That would be wonderful!" Nana said happily.

**With Tsuna, Gokudera, and Reborn...**

"Reborn-san? Are you really sure that those three are special?" Gokudera asked Reborn who was sipping his espresso.

Reborn sighed, "When the time comes, all of you will see how useful they can be."

Gokudera and Tsuna looked at each other then back at Reborn.

"What are you two staring at?" Reborn asked as he finished his espresso.

"N-Nothing, Reborn!" Tsuna and Gokudera replied back.

**With Sakurako...**

"Sakurako, you really are good at cooking~" Nana complimented after tasting some of Sakurako's stew.

"Thank you Nana-san!" Sakurako answered back.

"Its no problem at all dear~" Nana then looks at Sakurako.

"Hm~ I really wanted to have a daughter like you, but still I'm fine with my Tsu-kun! Oh!"

"What's wrong Nana-san?"

"You came here without any clothes right?" Nana asked.

"Oh now that I think about it, I guess I didn't..."

Suddenly, Bianchi walked into the kitchen and asked, "Is there anything wrong, Mama?"

"No...Oh! Maybe Bianchi can lend you some of her clothes? You wouldn't mind right?" Nana said while turning to Bianchi.

"It's fine with me. Follow me, Sakura." Bianchi said as she motioned her hand.

"Okay, and thank you, Bianchi-san!" Sakurako smiled back at her.

"It's my pleasure, and you can call me Bianchi-nee if you want." Bianchi said.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Positive, now let's go find you some clothes." Bianchi grabbed her wrist and led Sakurako to her room.

**With Tsuna...**

"Huh?" Tsuna suddenly smelled something from the kitchen as he walked down the stairs.

"What's wrong, Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"This smells a little different than what Mom makes..."

"Really?" Gokudera said.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Reborn sitting on Tsuna's head walked into the kitchen and saw the stew.

"Mom? Did you make this?" Tsuna turned and asked his mom.

"No, it was Sakura-chan~" Nana replied as she continued chopping some vegetables.

Gokudera then motioned his hand to tell Tsuna to come with him to the hallway.

**At the hallway...**

"She's trying to poison us, Tenth!" Gokudera warned Tsuna.

"Eh? But-" Tsuna tried to say, when Bianchi came down the stairs saying, "It's alright. I didn't cook."

"What? Sis!" Gokudera managed to say before passing out.

"Bianchi?!" Tsuna shouted in surprise.

"Yep, I didn't even help. It was mostly Sakura and Mama that cooked." Bianchi said while folding her arm together

"Thank you for clearing my name Bianchi-nee!" said a voice from upstairs.

"S-Sakurako-san?!" Tsuna stared as the girl walked down the flight of stairs.

Sakurako was now wearing a blue t-shirt with a star decor along with dark blue capris.

"Yes, Tsuna-kun?" Sakurako turned to Tsuna after glaring at Gokudera.

"Oh yeah, Tsuna, she's staying here." Reborn said, jumping off of Tsuna's head.

Tsuna stared at Reborn with wide eyes, "Huh? What?"

"Reborn. Is this what you meant when you said it was arranged?" Sakurako turned over to Reborn who was now being held by Bianchi

"I just said that you're staying with us." Reborn said with an evil glint in his eyes that made Sakurako think:_I just met the sadistic side of Reborn.._

**At Dinner...(Gokudera left already after saying "I'm sorry" to Tsuna)**

"This stew is delicious, Sakurako." Reborn turned to Sakurako.

"Thank you, Reborn!"

"So, Bianchi..How about taking Sakurako as your apprentice?" Reborn turned to Bianchi who ate some more of Sakurako's stew.

"Hm...are you fine with that Sakura?" Bianchi asked Sakurako.

"Really?! I would love to!" Sakurako said with sparkling eyes.

Tsuna did a spit-take and said, "What?!"

"I will teach you the art of love~!" Bianchi said, while putting her hand on Sakurako's shoulder.

"Yes! Bianchi-nee!" Sakurako agreed.

"Eh?!" Tsuna was shocked and began imagining what it would be like with two people who can poison others.

**Later at night...**

Sakurako was sleeping in her new room, which had a bed, a closet, drawers, night stand, and a desk. The room didn't have much in it, but the closet held the clothes that she's borrowing from Bianchi.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard approaching the room. The door opened to reveal Reborn standing there. He walked over to Sakurako's bed. When he saw her sleeping, he grabbed Leon from his hat.

"Wake up." He said while Leon transformed into a gun.

"I was already awake since you came in." Sakurako said as she sat up. "You don't have to point a gun at me." She yawned.

"Hn. You can never be too sure. So, tell me what the three of you know." Reborn jumped onto her nightstand and sat down.

"Fine. So we came from another world..."

**~Time Travel to End of Conversation~**

"And there you have it." Sakurako finished.

"So you know what's going to happen in the future." Reborn looked at her.

Sakurako nodded.

"Are you going to assist us in our battles?"

"We'll do what we can for now." Sakurako replied as she lit her sky ring which was just a simple ring with a small topaz gem. A tiny but noticeable flame appeared on her ring and on her other finger was a ring with a star insignia on it.

Reborn stared at the girl a little surprised but his face was blank.

_Not only can she fight, but she can also make a resolve that quickly..._

Reborn tilted his hat down a bit.

_Shimizu Sakurako...you and your friends might be a great asset to our family._

**At Yamamoto's House**

"So you're staying with us, right, Yuki?" Yamamoto asked, smiling at Aoyuki.

"Yeah. Hey. Your school requires you to wear uniforms right? Will I get in trouble if I don't wear one?" Aoyuki asked.

"Haha, don't worry. I have extra at home. You can borrow one if you want."

"Are we the same size though? No, right? I don't think I'll be able to wear yours. Is there a shopping center anywhere near here? I need to get some clothes if I'm staying at your house."

"Hm...Oh! We can go to this store that I go to for clothes. "

"I guess that's fine. Let's go then.

**~Time Travel~**

"What about this shirt?" Yamamoto held up a light blue short sleeved t-shirt.

"It's nice. But if it's blue, it needs to be a darker shade."

"Alright. I think there are darker colored clothes in the back. I'll go look for some." Yamamoto walked towards the back of the store leaving Aoyuki to his thoughts.

_He's so considerate, unlike the jerks at home. I really am lucky to get to stay with him. I wonder how I can get him to like me? What if he doesn't even like guys in that way? Then what'll I do?_

Yamamoto came back holding a pile of clothes. "How are these?

"Ehh, I guess that's alright."

"Haha you have to try them on. There's a changing room in the back. Do you need me to carry your clothes for you?"

_Wow. Such a gentleman~ No, I'm a dude. I can carry my own shit. I got this._

"No thanks. I can carry my own stuff." Aoyuki replied and headed off to the back.

_Oh. He has really good fashion taste. I like these. Although the pants could be a bit different._

**~Time Travel to cashier~**

"Shit." Aoyuki swore.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"Uh. I don't have any money... At least not money in the currency you guys use."

"Haha, is that all? I can pay for your stuff."

_He's so kind. I don't think I know anyone back at home who would do that. God. You're a wonderful person._

"Eh, how should I pay you back?"

"Oh, you don't have to pay me back. Think of this as a gesture of friendship!"

_! What. Friendship? Friendship! Oh son of a banana. Is this the rumored FZ? Damn. Damn it all. I need to talk with Sakura and Kimimi on how to get out of this._

"No, no, I insist. I could work somewhere part time to pay you off."

"You don't have to, but if you insist..."

Yamamoto paid for Aoyuki's clothes and they left the store. They were heading out of the Namimori shopping district when Aoyuki saw a Now Hiring sign on a cake shop.

"Hey, Yamamoto, I'm going to go over there for a minute to look at that sign."

"Haha, a cake shop? I'll go with you!"

Aoyuki looked at the sign.

_This seems perfect for me! Wait. This shop seems familiar... Oh! I remember! This is the shop that Haru and Kyoko go to. Oh well. Those cakes were delicious anyway. Let's go get that job!_

Upon entering the cake shop, Aoyuki noted that even though it was lunch time, the shop wasn't in a rush hour. Walking over to the counter, Aoyuki asked, "I saw the sign outside. You guys are hiring right?"

"Oh, yes. We've been searching for more aspiring workers, however not many people came by for a job."

"Oh really? Why is that? These cakes are pretty delicious."

"It's because not many people know how to make cakes nowadays, since you can buy them in stores."

"Oh, well, I know how to make cakes. But beside that, could I get the job?"

"Of course! Just fill out this application and bring it back when you finish it!"

"Okay. Thank you very much. Alright Yamamoto, shall we go?"

The two left the store and started to walk to Yamamoto's house.

**~Time Travel to arrival at Yamamoto's house~**

"I'm home! And I brought a friend!" Yamamoto said.

_There's that word again. God damn it all. *Sob.* Damnit. I'm going to get out of that zone._

"Oh, Takeshi. Who's your friend?" Yamamoto's dad appeared from inside the shop.

"This is Kaji Aoyuki. He's going to stay with us for a while, is that okay?"

"Of course. He can stay in the guest room." He turned to Aoyuki. "Feel free to ask me for anything you need."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Aoyuki thanked.

"No problem. Anything for a friend of Takeshi. Oi, Takeshi, show Aoyuki to the guest room."

"Alright dad. Come on, Yuki. Follow me." Yamamoto headed into the house.

_I guess that's that. I'm staying with Yama-chan. I wonder what we'll do tomorrow._

* * *

Lots of talking and lots of thoughts again. :) Sorry about that. For the sake of this story, we're going to increase that break between the end of the Varia arc and the Future arc. Just to get some more character development in. Anyways~

Yay! All done! Chapter 7 coming up soon, so don't forget to write a review and hit a favorite or follow button!

ONWARDS~ CHARGE!


	7. School and Bugs

Hey there. Seventh Chapter! Finally! It's because Black 2 and White 2 came out, so we were playing that instead of writing this. Sorry~

Anyways. Back to this. You've met the OCs, how about we see some powers in effect, huh? Forgive us, or really, forgive me, since I can't figure out how I would describe some of this.

Sakurako's powers is like... magic. :D. But her aura's like something unimaginable. More on her powers later.

Kimiko's powers is like Mukuro + Zebra from Toriko. If you guys read/watch Toriko, you'd know. If not, you should go read/watch it. It's really good. :)

Aoyuki's powers is like... well, for the power you see in this chapter, is like Sanji from One Piece. Yes? Yes. Okay. Onwards!

We do not own KHR, Toriko, One Piece, or your imaginations. Thank you very much.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Preparing for the future**

Aoyuki walked out of Yamamoto's house, jumped on his skateboard, and started heading in the direction of Tsuna's house.

_Yama-chan didn't have any extra uniforms, but I'm in my new clothes from yesterday. Psh. Whatever. Come at me, Hibari. I'll take you on._

As he was nearing in on Tsuna's house, he noticed Kimiko, who was riding on Ken's back. Chikusa was walking next to Ken.

"What are you doing Kimimi?" Aoyuki resisted the urge to face palm.

"These are my minions. I didn't feel like walking today." Kimiko announced. "You're going to Tuna's house, right? I'll walk with you then. Minions, dismissed!"

"Yes, Mistress Kimiko." said Chikusa and Ken. The two walked away.

"Fufu~ It's so nice having minions. How come no one else has minions?" Kimiko wondered.

"Because. You're just crazy and steal other people's minds." Aoyuki pointed out.

"I don't get it." Kimiko dead-panned.

Aoyuki face palmed. "Forget it. Look, it's Sakura."

The two had reached Tsuna's house. Sakurako was watering the gardens while wearing a Namimori uniform.

"Morning, you two!" Sakurako grinned.

"What's up, buttercup? You seem hyper this morning." Kimiko remarked.

"I woke up early and helped Nana-san make breakfast. She went to the school pretty early and enrolled me and Yuki at Namimori Middle School. Oh, Yuki, there's a uniform for you sitting on the dining room table."

"No. I won't wear that uniform. It really goes against my type of style. Besides, it doesn't matter. I'll just tell Hibari that I am a new student and haven't received my uniform yet."

Kimiko pouted. "At least you get to go to school. I don't have anything to do today. Oh, I know!" She concentrated on her outfit. Suddenly, her clothes transformed into the Kokuyo Middle uniform. "There! I'm wearing a uniform! Now I can go to school with you!"

"Um, Kiki? That's the wrong uniform." Sakurako stated.

"Who cares it's a uniform, so let's go!" Kimiko said in a hyper way.

"Wait! I need my lunch and my book bag!" Sakurako said.

**~Time Travel~**

"Okay! Let's go!"

"You are so slow." Kimiko stated.

"Hey! I'm just going at my own pace!"

"Whatever, let's just get going." Aoyuki started skateboarding ahead.

"Ah! Wait for us!" Sakurako and Kimiko ran after Aoyuki.

**~Time Travel~**

"Hn."

_That's a Kokuyo Uniform._

Hibari walked over to the trio.

"For not wearing uniforms, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he whipped out his tonfas.

"Come at me, Hibari." Kimiko said while she charged at Hibari, pulling her staff out of nowhere.

"Wait, Kimiko!" Sakurako called out.

Aoyuki sighed. "Is she really going to do that? He won't appreciate that if she attacks him. I better go stop her." Groaning, he disappeared, only to appear where Kimiko was running at Hibari, and grabbed her at the waist. "Come on. You know better than that. Now stop it."

Kimiko pouted, "But I wanna fight him and make him my slave~!"

"Kiki, really?" Sakurako face-palmed. "Don't you dare make him your minion. You're going to destroy the world."

"That's the point!" Kimiko struggled to get out of Aoyuki's hold.

"Kimimi. Stop it. Don't make me destroy your collection of you-know-who."

"Yuki, don't you dare." Kimiko glared at Aoyuki.

"Now now~ You two~ You don't want me to get mad at you two~" Sakurako giggled with a sadistic laugh while a dark aura creeped out and a star sign appeared.

"Sakura. You know you can't intimidate me with that kind of behavior." Aoyuki sighed.

"Kura. You don't scare me. You should be worried about yourself. Ken! Chikusa! Save me~" Kimiko yelled.

Chikusa and Ken appeared from nowhere.

Chikusa sighed. "Stop calling us. We're not your lackeys, you know."

"That's right-byon! We only listen to Mukuro-san!" Ken yelled.

"Well, you guys are here now, aren't you? Fufu~ Attack Kura and Yuki for their insolence."

"Kimimi. Stop using your slaves for everything." Aoyuki scolded.

Kimiko scoffed. "You know my power's weaker now. So what if I want to use them? Ken, make Yuki let me go so I can go attack the skylark."

"Lion Channel!" Ken grew claws and lunged at Aoyuki.

Sighing, Aoyuki let go of Kimiko and assumed a relaxed position, cracking his neck, and just watched Ken approach.

When Ken was almost in front of Aoyuki, Aoyuki kicked directly at Ken's stomach, and knocked Ken unconscious from the force of the impact.

Aoyuki then turned around to find that Kimiko had disappeared. He looked around the school yard and found Kimiko engaged in battle with Hibari.

"The minute I take my eyes off her..." Aoyuki muttered to himself. "Sakura! Go stop Kimimi. Sakura?"

However, Sakurako was glaring at someone. Aoyuki was puzzled until he looked over at the school entrance. Tsuna was walking with Kyoko and Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei were following shortly behind them.

"Oh boy..." Aoyuki placed a hand on Sakurako's shoulder. "It's okay, Sakura. Calm down. You're way better than her."

"No way. That girl's going down." Flames appeared in her eyes.

Sakurako marched over to where Tsuna's group was. She was about to speak when an scream pierced their ears.

Everyone turned to the source of the scream. Kimiko was running in circles, screaming at the top of her lungs, and waving her hands over her head. Aoyuki chuckled as he followed Sakurako as she quickly ran over to Kimiko.

"What's wrong?!" Sakurako yelled.

"There was a bee! Oh my gosh. Get it away!' Kimiko continued to scream.

Sakurako and Aoyuki face-palmed.

Sakurako whipped her fan out and whacked the bee away from Kimiko.

"There happy now?" Sakurako turned over to Kimiko.

"Yes." Kimiko stated bluntly.

"Are you going to stop fighting with Hibari now?" Sakurako asked.

"Nope. Come on, skylark. Let's—"

Hibari was paralyzed by her loud scream, and wasn't responding.

"Damn." Kimiko swore.

Sakurako sighed. "You have to learn how to control your hyper voice, Kiki. And stop swearing."

"Hm~ First Sakurako beat our most powerful fighter and now Kimiko? Aoyuki also managed to knock out Ken in one shot." said a voice that everyone knew.

"Reborn!"

"Hm. It seems like these newcomers will be of great help to the Vongola.' Reborn smirked. "Dame-Tsuna, you can't even beat Hibari."

"Fufu~ I'm better than Tuna!" Kimiko giggled.

"I'm sorry for being stronger than you, Tsuna-kun!" Sakurako bowed and apologized.

"Don't apologize Sakura. It's his own fault for being so weak." Aoyuki commented.

"Eh?! It's ok!" Tsuna said to Sakurako.

"No, it's not ok, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he smacked Tsuna with a green fan.

"Ow! Reborn! Stop hurting me!"

"I forgot to mention something about these three. They know about the mafia."

"Ehh?!" Tsuna was shocked.

"Reborn-san! How can these people know about the mafia?" Gokudera yelled.

"Hm. I told you they were special, didn't I? We'll discuss this later after school." Reborn jumped off and hand-glided in the direction of Tsuna's house.

Everyone was silent.

Sakurako broke the silence. "Shall we head to class now?"

* * *

Hahah. What's going to happen next?

So we're strong. Yes. Don't worry. It's going to become funny later.

Thanks for reading! Review and favorite/follow us please!

ONWARDS~ CHARGE!


	8. Chased by the Clouds to the Sun

USW: Yay! Eighth chapter up! Forgive me for updating so slowly, since school is currently in session. Anyways, here's Aoyuki for the disclaimer!

Aoyuki: Yeah. Whatever. We don't own KHR. Happy? Now I'm going back to drinking boba.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Sun Comes into Play**

"Kiki, you have to wear the uniform." Sakurako stated.

"But!" Kimiko whined.

"No buts! If you are going to join me and Yuki, then wear the uniform!" Sakurako said.

"Tch...fine." Kimiko focused her powers to change her Kokuyo Uniform to a Namimori Uniform.

"There, happy now?" Kimiko turned over to Sakurako who just nodded and said, "Let's head to class."

**~Time Travel to Classtime~**

"My name Shimizu Sakurako, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Sakurako smiled at the class.

"Kaji Aoyuki." Aoyuki stated with a wave of his hand.

"Tetsume Kimiko. And don't you forget it." She glared at the other students.

"Well, these are our new students. I hope everyone makes them feel welcome. You guys can sit together in the back next to the window."

The three took their seats.

"Let's start class then. Who knows how to say this passage." The teacher wrote a paragraph of English on the board.

Aoyuki, Sakurako and Kimiko all raised their hands.

"Excellent! If I may ask, where did you three come from?" she inquired.

"Spain." Sakurako answered.

"Taiwan." Kimiko replied.

"Britain." Aoyuki stated.

"Oh my, so the three of you are certainly well traveled."

Suddenly, the door was kicked open and Hibari Kyoya walked in with an aura of death.

"Where's Shimizu Sakurako and Tetsume Kimiko?" He glared at the teacher, who trembled and pointed a shaking finger at the trio in the corner.

"That's my cue." Kimiko kicked open the window and jumped onto the tree branch outside. "Catch me if you can, Kyoya-chan!" She shimmied down the tree trunk and ran out of the school.

"Wait! Kimiko!" Sakurako followed Kimiko and jumped out of the window. She landed on the ground on all fours, stood up, and ran after Kimiko.

"Hn. Leaving school grounds during class is unacceptable." Hibari walked over to the window and leapt out.

He landed on the ground and stared at Kimiko and Sakurako's running figures.

"Hn. Those two will be bitten to death." He chased after the two girls.

Aoyuki stared at them from inside the classroom.

_Oh god, why? Why am I friends with them again? What they getting themselves into this time?_

Yamamoto walked up to Aoyuki and sat in Sakurako's abandoned seat.

"Haha, Hibari sure loves to fight with your friends!"

"Yamamoto! Pay attention! Now, Kaji, you could read this paragraph, right? Read it to the entire class."

**~With Kimiko and Sakurako~**

"Why doesn't Hibari-san stop chasing us?!" Sakurako yelled.

"It's because Kyoya-chan is a skirt chaser." Kimiko stated with a straight face.

"What?!" Sakurako turned red.

"Fufu~ You're so innocent, Kura." Kimiko giggled.

"Don't judge me." Sakurako pouted.

"Is this the Namimori shopping district? Let's hide over-"

Kimiko ran into someone.

"Excuse me! I'm extremely sorry! Are you alright?!" A familiar voice yelled.

_This voice?! _Kimiko and Sakurako both recognized the voice.

"Oh! You two are wearing Namimori Middle uniforms! You must be new students since I've extremely never seen you before! Would you two want to join the boxing club!"

"Ehh?!" Sakurako didn't know how to respond.

"No." Kimiko flat-out refused him.

"Why not?! The boxing club is extremely in need of new members! Oh?! Hibari! Would you be extremely interested in joining the boxing club, too?!"

Hibari stood a short distance away from the three.

"Fudge! He caught up!" Sakurako shrieked.

"Shit. It was because of your shouting." Kimiko glared at Ryohei.

"I'm extremely sorry! Does that mean you won't join the boxing club?!"

"Shut up." Kimiko gathered all her strength and punched Ryohei in the stomach.

The punch caused Ryohei to double over in pain. "Are you sure?! That kind of punch would be extremely useful in the boxing club!"

Kimiko sighed. "No. Come on, Kura. Let's run before Hibari catches us."

The two girls ran away from Ryohei, escaping deeper into the shopping district.

Hibari walked up to Ryohei and looked at him. "Why aren't you in school today?"

"There was school today?! I extremely forgot! By the way, Hibari, who were those two girls?! They should extremely join the boxing club!"

"Hn. Forgetting to go to school is an offense that won't go unpunished." Hibari took out a tonfa and hit Ryohei on the head, knocking him unconscious. "Those two need to be bitten to death for causing such a disturbance in Namimori."

**~With Kimiko and Sakurako~**

"Let's hide at Tuna's house until school's over." Kimiko thought up.

"But, Nana saw me go to school this morning with you guys!" Sakurako huffed.

"Just tell her that you aren't feeling well."

"Do I look sick to you?" Sakurako stared at her with a straight face.

"I can use my-" Kimiko tried to say, but ended up getting interrupted by Sakurako stating, "No abusing powers!"

"Then let's just sneak into Tuna's house. Fufu~"

"Why Tsuna's?!"

"Because everyone goes there after school anyways."

"Fine. How do we tell Yuki we're gonna be at Tsuna's house?"

"Text him."

"Argh! Fine!" Sakurako whipped out her phone and immediately began texting to Aoyuki.

**Text:**  
**S: We're not going back to school. We're gonna be at Tsuna's house.**  
**A: ...Should I even bother asking why you're there? Whatever. I'll go there later.**

Sakurako snapped her phone shut and told Kimiko, "Okay, Aoyuki has been notified."

"Alright then. Let's get into Tuna's house and wait for school to end."

"How are we going to get up to Tsuna's room?"

"Is there a tree outside a window?"

"Oh! There's a tree outside my bedroom." Sakurako recalled.

"Perfect. Fufu~" Kimiko plotted.

"What are you plotting?' Sakurako looked suspiciously at Kimiko.

"We're breaking into your bedroom."

"We're what?!"

"Fufu~ Let's go!" Kimiko grabbed Sakurako's arm and the two ran to Tsuna's house.

When the two reached Tsuna's house, they peeked over the wall. They didn't see anyone in the yard, so they walked through the entrance.

'I'm pretty sure Bianchi-nee's inside the house, so we can't go through the front door"

"That's why there's a tree." Kimiko walked over to said tree and examined it. "Is that branch next to your bedroom? It looks pretty sturdy."

"Yeah. That's my window. I'll climb up first."

Sakurako grabbed onto the nearest branch and pulled herself up to a sitting position. She stood up and grabbed the next branch until she reached her window. She pushed the window open and crawled through. Once she was inside, she stuck her head out and called Kimiko to follow her. Kimiko imitated Sakurako's movements and fell into the room soon after.

"Ooh~ Your room is so plain. I'm sleepy. Wake me up when school's over." Kimiko lay down on the floor and fell asleep.

Sakurako sighed and put a blanket on Kimiko, "Don't fall asleep on the floor out of nowhere." She took out a book and waited for school to end.

* * *

Okay. So. Kimiko and Sakurako have both ditched school, Hibari follows them to find Sasagawa Ryohei, who wasn't in school, and prepares to bite him to death. Kimiko and Sakurako take this time to run away and hide out in Sakurako's room.

Find out what happens in the next chapter.

All randomness should ensure.

Proceed with caution.

ONWARDS~ CHARGE!


	9. Explain To Us

USW: Hey there. Me again. So... We finally hit 1000 views! Huzzah!

Lenkachu: Yay~!

Lazura: We present Yamamoto for our disclaimer declarer.

Yamamoto: Hahah~ They don't own KHR at all. Nor any references that present themselves in these chapters.

USW: Heheh. He's wonderful. Anyways~ Chapter 9.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Explanation**

**~Afterschool~**  
"Kiki, wake up! School's over!" Sakurako shouted.

"Can I go home now, teacher?" Kimiko rubbed her eyes.

"Kiki! Tsuna and his friends are home!"

"Five more minutes, mom." Kimiko rolled over.

Aoyuki appeared. "That's not how you wake her up, Sakura. Kimimi, look! It's a pineapple!"

"What?! Where?!" Kimiko sat up and looked around. "Boo. You tricked me. There's no pineapples anywhere."

"Actually, Chrome's here. All of Tsuna's guardians are downstairs in the living room. Well, besides your husband and Hibari-san." Sakurako stated.

"Aww. Kyoya-chan's not here. Wait, so if all the guardians are here, does that mean it's time?"

Sakurako nodded. "Yep. We have to tell them our story."

Aoyuki pointed out. "We can't tell them the exact truth. There are some things that we can't say. So here's what we're going to do..."

**~Time Travel to a while later~**

"Dame-Tsuna. Did you gather all your guardians? I don't see someone here."

"B-But! You know how Hibari-san is!" Tsuna stuttered.

"Hm. Well, I suppose it can't be helped. So, most of the guardians are here now. Tell us your story." Reborn faced Aoyuki, Sakurako, and Kimiko, who were sitting on the floor in the living room.

"Like we said in class, all of us came from different areas." Sakurako stated.

"I came from Taiwan, Yuki came from Britain, and Kura came from Spain." Kimiko said.

"But originally, we all came from Japan." Aoyuki pointed out.

"We met up after a couple years for a reunion. We had our fortune told and were ordered to come here by a fortune teller." Sakurako said.

"We were told about the mafia and the situation with the Vongola." Kimiko stated.

"We've been trained to fight near the level of the guardians." Aoyuki said.

"We will support the Vongola tenth generation through its hardships."

"And that's basically our story."

"Then how do you explain Sakurako's appearance in Tsuna's room." Reborn asked.

"We were on a small plane to Japan and something malfunctioned so we had to evacuate the plane with parachutes." Aoyuki explained.

"I managed to land near a house, so I knocked on the door, but no one was home. The door was unlocked, so I went in and passed out on the floor." Sakurako said.

"We were all separated in the fall so we appeared in different places." Kimiko stated.

"... Yeah." Aoyuki mumbled, quickly glancing at Yamamoto.

Reborn frowned but didn't respond.

"Ehh?! So you guys were sent here to fight with us?!" Tsuna asked.

"Haha~ That must have been an interesting way of arriving!" Yamamoto smiled.

"That doesn't seem very likely. I say that we shouldn't trust them, Tenth! The chances of a plane crashing are less than one in every hundred flights! Besides that, the chances of the passengers becoming split up doesn't make sense either!" Gokudera argued. Sliding over to Tsuna, he whispered in his ear, "They might be UMAs! We should take this chance to observe them!"

"G-gokudera, I don't think that we should worry about them. They don't seem like a threat to us. I think their story sounds plausible.

"I extremely don't understand! I extremely believe that they should still join the boxing club!" Ryohei yelled.

"Eh?" Chrome softly said.

Lambo sat on the floor., picking his nose and ignoring everyone..

_Hm. They don't seem too keen on letting Dame-Tsuna and the others know just how much they know about them. *smirk* Why don't we do this then?_

"Why don't we have them show us their power to prove themselves? This will also be a good training opportunity for you guys as well." Reborn announced.

"How should we show you our power?" Sakurako asked.

Gokudera immediately stood up and pointed at Sakurako and yelled, "I challenge you to a battle for the Tenth!"

Reborn motioned his hand over to Gokudera, "Like that."

Soon Ryohei stood up, "Well then I extremely challenge Kimiko to a fight! Then she has to join the boxing club!"

"Damn." Kimiko swore quietly. "I'm not going to join the boxing club, turf top! So stop asking me!"

"Hahah! You guys got suckered into fights! That will be funny to watch." Aoyuki laughed, pointing at them.

Yamamoto also gleefully laughed, "Haha! Then I guess I'll be fighting Yuki!"

"...What? ...Wait, no! I don't want to fight!" Aoyuki cried out in disbelief.

_God damnit all. Why Yamamoto? I don't want to fight him..._

"Why does everyone wanna fight?!" Tsuna started panicking.

"Tenth! We should be suspicious of them!" Gokudera continued.

All of a sudden Bianchi walked in, "Sakura!"

"Geh! Sis!" Gokudera fainted right after seeing Bianchi.

"G-Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna rushed over to the fainted Gokudera.

"What's wrong, Bianchi-nee?" Sakurako turned to Bianchi.

"I'm hungry, and Mama's not home."

"Oh...okay, I'll make some cream puffs for everyone then." Sakurako headed over to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Tsuna thanked Sakurako..

"You're welcome!" Sakurako replied from the kitchen.

"Bring me pineapple juice, minion! You know, because pineapples." Kimiko yelled.

"I'm not your minion! But I'll bring you your pineapple juice. Does anyone else want anything?"

"I want an espresso." Reborn requested.

"Is there any milk tea?" Aoyuki asked Tsuna.

"Ehh, I think so."

"Milk tea, then."

Kimiko turned to face Chrome. "Chrome, do you want anything?"

Lambo interrupted Kimiko. "Ahaha! Lambo-san wants a grape juice!"

Kimiko glared at Lambo. "Is your name Chrome, you annoying cow?" She raised her fist.

Lambo's eyes turned wide. He stared at Kimiko for a couple seconds, then started to bawl.

"Hey! Don't make Lambo cry!" Sakurako shouted from the kitchen.

"Why not!"

Sakurako glared through the kitchen wall.

"He's just a kid! Don't force violence on an innocent child! Get him to stop crying! Give him some candy! I know you always carry candy on you!"

"Fine!" Kimiko reached into her pocket, took out a grape candy, and handed it to Lambo. "So Chrome, do you want anything?

"Ah...n-not really..." Chrome replied.

"That's not healthy! You need to eat something! Kura! Get Chrome some of your special tea!"

"Okay! So Ryohei, Yamamoto, do either of you want anything?"

"I extremely want some water!" Ryohei announced.

"Haha! I'll have water, too!" Yamamoto said.

"Okay got it! So Tsuna-kun, do you want anything?"

"Eh? I'll get it myself."

"No, I insist!"

"Gosh, Kura! Just get Tuna some of your special tea!" Kimiko butted in.

"Fine." Sakurako continued preparing the snacks.

"So, when Gokudera wakes up, you're going to show us your resolve." Reborn stated.

A tense atmosphere filled the room.

Sakurako came into the room with a tray with cream puffs and drinks.

"Did I miss anything?" Sakurako asked.

Everyone stared at her, but no one responded to her question.

"Did you get my pineapple juice?"

* * *

Does Kimiko ever get her pineapple juice?

Does Tsuna ever understand anything?

Do the guardians ever find out the real explanation?

Did you understand that we were lying in our explanation to them?

Heheh. We~ll, that's all for today's chapter.

Leave a review, and click that favorite or follow box down there. Otherwise, Sakurako won't give you your cream puffs and drinks.

ONWARDS~ CHARGE!


	10. Hard-Headed? Rivals

Hey there guys. UnseenSilverWind here with a new installment of Fall For Me!

Finally getting into the battles, and after this, we go TO THE FUTURE! Maybe. Quite possibly. More then likely.

Anyways, here's Chrome for our disclaimer person.

Chrome: They do not own Reborn, so please support the official release. And support this story as well.

Thanks. So, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hard-Headed Rivals**

After Gokudera regained consciousness, everyone started discussing what would happen for the test battles, while eating the snacks Sakurako prepared.

"So Gokudera's going to fight Sakura-chan, Ryohei's going to fight Kimiko, and Yamamoto's going to fight Aoyuki. Why is everyone going to fight each other?!" Tsuna yelled in frustration.

"Baka-Tsuna, don't you want to see what they can do? After all, two of them managed to beat Hibari." Reborn smirked. "More than you could do, Dame-Tsuna."

"But I don't understand why everyone has to fight!"

"Tenth, don't be worried about me! I can take that woman, no problem!"

"Hey! I told you to stop calling me woman! My name is Sakurako!" She shook her fist at Gokudera while Aoyuki held her back.

"Calm down, Sakura. You'll be able to beat him up during your battle." Aoyuki stated. "And if you can't, don't worry. I'll get revenge for you. Although you should be able to beat him easily. With his skill level at least. Also, if you don't, I'm going to rip open your collectors edition items and break your game console. Just some food for thought."

"Hmph. Fine. Only if you'll lend me your strategy guides on defeating the bosses of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky." Sakurako sat on the floor and took a cream puff.

"The first battle will be Sakurako and Gokudera." Reborn suddenly announced.

Sakurako and Gokudera glared at each other from across the room.

"Hey, Kura. If you die, can I have your video games?" Kimiko interrupted their staring.

"No, but you can have the poster of your husband if I do die instead."

"Fufu~ Yay!"

"Sakura. Don't give it to her. You know how she reacted the last time she got a freaking goodie of her husband." Aoyuki sighed in exasperation.

"It's only when I die, and who knows when I'll die. Besides, you guys know that he won't be able to defeat me." Sakurako stated.

"Hn, we'll see about that, Sakurako. Gokudera might manage to surprise you." Reborn said ominously.

**~Time Travel~**

"So, Reborn."

"Yes, Sakura?" Reborn looked over at Sakurako.

"Explain to me why we're at the zenith point of Death Mountain?!" Sakurako yelled.

"For your battle with Gokudera, of course." Reborn replied.

"That's not what I asked for." Sakurako muttered.

Everyone from Tsuna's house had been brought to the top of Death Mountain. There was an empty clearing that looked to be the perfect size for Sakurako and Gokudera's battleground.

Reborn walked over to Gokudera and muttered a few words to him. However Gokudera just continued to have a smug face that seemed to be directed at Sakurako.

"I don't like that face of his." Aoyuki whispered to Kimiko. "It seems like he's getting cocky. I don't like people who are cocky or arrogant. It annoys the shit out of me."

Right after Reborn had finished, he walked over to the center of the battleground and motioned both of his hands, telling Gokudera and Sakurako to enter the barren grounds.

"I expect a clean fight you two." Reborn stated while tilting his hat.

"What are you talking about?! This has nothing to do with boxing!" Sakurako retorted.

"Boxing?! Is it extremely time for my battle?!" Ryohei yelled.

"No. You're worse than the cow thing." Kimiko hit Ryohei over the head. "Hey, Yuki. Wake me up when Kura wins."

Kimiko laid down on the ground and promptly fell asleep.

"So whoever knocks the other person out first wins." Reborn said.

"Hmph. My name is Gokudera Hayato. You insulted my boss. Prepare to die." Gokudera held up his already lit dynamites.

Sakurako rolled her eyes at him without a care.

*BANG*

Gokudera immediately threw the bombs at Sakurako's feet, which created a massive explosion.

Smoke filled the grounds.

" *cough* *cough* What happened?" Tsuna tried to look through the cloud of dust.

Once the smoke cleared off, the only person that was still standing was Gokudera, but no sign of Sakurako.  
"Eh? Where's Sakura-chan?" Tsuna turned over to Reborn.

Reborn had his fedora down, "That explosion was quite intense."

"No...way. Sakura-chan.." Tsuna turned his sight over to Sakurako's supposed area.

Gokudera made a triumphant smirk.

_That shows what happens when you mess with me._

Gokudera was about to head over to where the Tenth until something grabbed his leg...

"What the?!" Gokudera looked down at his leg to find Sakurako digging .

"Oi. I'm not finished yet." Sakurako threw herself up right from under the ground.

Right after she wiped off the dirt on her clothes, a small girl with golden hair, crystal colored eyes, and a white dress that came down to her feet was found on Sakurako's shoulder.

"Thank you, Virgo." Sakurako thanked the small girl.

"You're welcome!" the small girl said before vanishing.

"Now. Let's continue." Sakurako turned to face Gokudera who tisked.

At this point, Aoyuki became bored, so he sat down next to Kimiko's inert form, and pulled out his iPhone to watch PewDiePie's new Amnesia video.

Gokudera whipped out more bombs and threw them at Sakurako, "Double Bombs!"

"Oh, there's no way I'm going underground again!" Sakurako cried out.

Sakurako's star circle appeared, "Leo!"

"Rawr!" Leo growled.

Sakurako called out, "Lion's roar!"

Leo's roar stopped the bombs, however Sakurako didn't notice the rocket bombs aimed at her.

"Aw fudge. Leo switch!" Sakurako's star sign appeared behind Leo and changed Leo's form into a crossbow.

"Sagittarius!" Sakurako grabbed the weapon and aimed directly at the rocket bomb projectiles.

"Star Arrow." Sakurako quietly said she pulled the trigger.

As the arrow was closing in on Gokudera's rocket bombs, all of a sudden, Aoyuki screamed like a girl.

"HOLY-MOTHER-OF-AMNESIA!" He screamed, shut his eyes, and threw his phone in a random direction. Which just so happened to be in Gokudera's relative direction.

Right when Aoyuki screamed, Sakurako and Gokudera turned their heads over to where their friends were. But Gokudera ended up getting hit across the eyes by Aoyuki's phone, yelling, "OW!"

"Pfft." Sakurako quietly giggled.

Then Sakurako looked up. "Aw fudge."

She had forgotten about the arrow aimed at Gokudera's weapons.

However, it was too late, as the arrow had touched the flame part of the rockets resulting a giant explosion in the battlegrounds.

"Sakura-chan! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried.

Reborn's eyes glinted, "The boss has to save his family. So do your job."

Tsuna got kicked in the face by Reborn and screamed, "HIIE!"

He ended up flying into the explosion.

Kimiko suddenly sat up and yelled, "Pineapples!"

She looked around and saw the remnants of the explosion.

"Did Kura win?"

"I'm pretty sure that Sakura won. But there was an explosion. Tsuna went to go check who the winner is." Aoyuki murmured.

"Aww. That means I don't get a pineapple poster."

"Guess you don't, Kiki." a voice from within the explosion answered.

Sakurako appeared from the smoke, carrying an unconscious Gokudera with the help of Tsuna, who was sporting a black eye.

"Battle's over. Sakurako is the winner." Reborn stated.

"Of course." Sakurako grinned at her friends. "Oh, Yuki, here's your phone."

"Whose battle is next?" Tsuna turned to Reborn.

"I extremely want to go next!" Ryohei announced.

"Oh gawd no." Kimiko glared at Ryohei.

"Haha! I want to battle Yuki now!" Yamamoto laughed.

"What? Oh no. Why?" Aoyuki asked in confusion.

"So who's next, Reborn?" Sakurako asked.

"That's a secret. We're leaving the mountain for the next battle." Reborn launched off with a Leon jet pack down the mountain.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Everyone ran after Reborn.

* * *

Huzzah. 10th chapter is up and finished.

So, how did you guys like Sakurako's battle? If you got Gokudera's reference, then you're awesome. We'll give you pokemon plushies.

So... Any guesses on the next battle?

Comments? Questions? Just want to say what you liked or disliked? Write a review. And click that favorite/follow box as well!

ONWARDS~ CHARGE!


	11. Battle in the Ring

Hey guys! UnseenSilverWind here once again with a new chapter!

It's been a while since I last updated this story, so making that up with a long chapter!

Hope you guys like it! But before that!

We Do Not Own KHR unfortunately. If we did, the entire thing would be crack. :) Have a nice day.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Battle in the Ring**

When everyone had reached the bottom of the hill, they found Reborn waiting for them.

"So whose battle is next?! I extremely want to know!" Ryohei yelled.

"Please don't let it be me. Please god, if you love me..." Kimiko mumbled to herself.

"The next battle will be Ryohei and Kimiko." Reborn stated.

"Alright! I'm extremely pumped!"

"Damn."

"Ha! God must hates you since you're next! Thank god I'm not next." Aoyuki sighed in relief.

"Haha! Alright, Ryohei. Although I wanted to fight Yuki. Well, we're last. Saving the best for last, I guess." Yamamoto scratched his head.

"What. No. Why me?" Aoyuki turned his head up and glared at the sky.

"Ehh, Reborn. What about Gokudera? He hasn't gained consciousness yet." Tsuna interrupted.

"We'll stop at the house for a while and then we'll go to the battle location." Reborn said.

"Wait." Sakurako's star sign appeared and a tiny scorpion appeared.

"Scorpio, do your job." Sakurako commanded the scorpion who nodded back.

The scorpion landed on Gokudera's shoulder and pierced his shoulder.

"Gyah!" Gokudera yelped.

"That should do it." Sakurako dropped Gokudera off her shoulder.

"Kura, you're so nice." Kimiko said sarcastically.

"Oh, like you're any better, Kimimi." Aoyuki gave Kimiko a look.

"Of course, I'm better. Just watch me beat my opponent, no problem."

"And if you lose?" Aoyuki prompted.

"If she loses, she's going to join the boxing club." Reborn said.

"What?! When did I say that?!" Kimiko screeched.

"Peh. I'm not interested in that kind of loss reward. Kimimi, you know what I'm talking about though, right?" Aoyuki responded, grinning evilly.

"Oh no. You're not laying a finger on my collection." She glared at Aoyuki.

"If you lose your battle, I'll help Yuki." Sakurako grinned.

"Traitors."

"You know you'd do the same, given the chance." Aoyuki retorted, with a small smirk.

"Hm."

Tsuna and his friends watched their verbal battle with confusion.

"What are you looking at? Hurry up. I wanna get my battle over with. Where are we going, Reborn?"

"Namimori Middle School."

"Shit." Kimiko swore.

"He's going to kill you guys, you know. Since he couldn't get you that other time, he's going to throw a fit when he sees you on his 'property'." Aoyuki noted.

"Oh fudge. How are we going to get in with Hibari patrolling the school?" Sakurako asked.

"Consider that part of Kimiko's battle." Reborn smirked.

~Time Travel to arrival at Namimori Middle~  
The group stood in front of the gates of the school.

"So where specifically are we going to battle?" Kimiko hid behind the wall.

"The boxing club room." Reborn smirked.

"What. That's so far away. What if Kyoya-chan finds us?"

"That's your problem, Kimimi. Don't drag me into it. I tried to stop you from battling him, but nope. You just had to try to make him your minion." Aoyuki shook his head at Kimiko.

"Ehh. Hibari-san hates crowding, so if he sees us all grouped up, he's probably going to bite us all to death." Tsuna realized.

"Whatever. I haven't done anything to attract his attention yet. Even if he attacks me, I can take him." Aoyuki said, with a flip of his bangs.

"Haha! Yuki, you sure are confident! I'm really looking forward to our battle later!" Yamamoto smiled.

Aoyuki paled upon hearing those words.

_Oh god why. Why me? Did I do something to deserve this?_

"Fufu. That's what you get, Yuki." Kimiko stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stop that, Kiki. We have to find a way to get in without being caught by Hibari." Sakurako pointed out.

"Fufu. That's easy enough. Chrome, shield me and Kura, will you?" Kimiko asked.

"Okay, Kimiko-san." Chrome looked at Kimiko and Sakurako and the two disappeared.

An invisible voice sighed. "Chrome, I said to call me Kiki."

"Ehh?! What happened to them?!" Tsuna's eyes widened when the two girls disappeared.

"Dame-Tsuna. It's an illusion. You've seen illusions before." Reborn sighed.

"Chrome, shield yourself too. We're going in first. See you in the boxing room. Fufu." the voice giggled.

"Alright, Kiki." Chrome soon disappeared.

"Hey! They extremely disappeared! What happened?! Am I still going to get my extreme battle?!" Ryohei yelled.

"Turf Top, if you keep yelling like that, we're going to get caught! I won't let you endanger the Tenth like that!" Gokudera yelled at Ryohei.

"Oi, Octopus Head, you're talking extremely loud just like me! You should quiet down, too!" Ryohei yelled back.

"Now now, you two..." Yamamoto put his hands on both their shoulders. "Both of you should calm down."

"Uhh. At this rate, Hibari-san's going to find us the minute we walk in. Reborn, what are we going to do?"

Reborn was nowhere to be seen.

"Haha! I bet the kid went in with the girls!" Yamamoto said.

"No problem, Tenth! I'll make sure that we get to the boxing room safely!" Gokudera announced.

"How are you going to do that when you're just as loud as Sasagawa-kun is?" Aoyuki muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, newbie? I don't care what Reborn-san says! I still think that you're suspicious! If anyone here is going to endanger the Tenth, it's you!" Gokudera accused.

"Now now, Gokudera. Yuki wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone on purpose. Right, Yuki?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sure... But I can't guarantee **his **safety." Aoyuki said, while glaring at Gokudera.

"Anyways, Tsuna, how are we going to get in the school without getting caught by Hibari?" Yamamoto turned to face Tsuna.

"I'll extremely lead the way to the boxing club room!" Ryohei ran off without warning.

"Ehh?! Ryohei! Wait for us!" Tsuna ran after Ryohei, with Yamamoto and Gokudera following shortly behind.

"Jeez, what's wrong with them?" Aoyuki shook his head and walked in the direction they ran in.

**~Time Travel~**

Ryohei, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Aoyuki walked into the boxing club room.

"Thank goodness we didn't bump into Hibari-san." Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Fufu~ What took you guys so long?" A giggle was heard.

Kimiko, Sakurako, and Chrome sat in the center of the ring, playing cards.

"Took you guys long enough." Sakurako looked bored to death.

Suddenly Reborn landed on Tsuna's head, knocking him to the ground.

"Dame-Tsuna. You're so slow."

"Is it extremely time for my battle yet?! I'm extremely pumped!" Ryohei yelled.

"Kimiko, Ryohei, are you ready?"

"Oh gawd, it's starting?" Kimiko stood up. "Hey, Kura, Chrome. Get out of the way. I'm going to take him down."

Reborn jumped off of Tsuna's head and into the ring. "Here are the rules."

"What? There are rules? There weren't rules for Kura's battle." Kimiko protested.

"That's because Gokudera didn't give me much time to explain the rules so I just let them wing it."

"Then how come there needs to be rules for my battle?" Kimiko whined.

"If there weren't rules, you might make Ryohei your minion." Aoyuki interrupted.

"Aw, Yuki. You know me so well. Fufu~" Kimiko giggled. "But he wouldn't make a good minion. He's too annoying."

"Whoever knocks the other person out wins. Also Kimiko's not allowed to use mind control on Ryohei."

"What? That's not fair. Make a rule on him, too." Kimiko pouted.

"Okay then. Ryohei's not allowed to aim for any feminine parts. Oh. Along with Reborn's rule, Kimimi. No man parts either." Aoyuki declared.

"Ew. Alright, I guess." Kimiko shuddered.

"The battle will take place in this room. Although if the battle manages to go outside, I'm not stopping you."

"Ehh?! The battle's going to be in here?!" Tsuna quickly went to the corner of the room taking Yamamoto and Gokudera with him.

"If the battle goes outside, Hibari's going to bite Kimiko and Ryohei to death..." Sakurako realized.

"Don't worry, Kura. I'm going to end this quickly." Kimiko gave a thumbs up.

"I'm extremely going to win!" Ryohei yelled.

"Reborn, can I attack him yet?"

"Sure."

"Yay."

With that, Kimiko took out her staff with the blades retracted and charged at Ryohei, who was still standing next to the door.

"Fufu~ This is going to end fast."

She raised her staff and brought it down on Ryohei's head. However, Ryohei blocked the staff with his arm before it could hit him.

"Hey! That was extremely unfair! I wasn't ready yet!" Ryohei protested.

"You blocked it, didn't you?" Kimiko smirked.

She kicked him in the stomach and backed up before he could retaliate. Ryohei doubled over from the force of her kick.

"Fufu~ This is going to be easy."

She raised her staff and prepared to hit him again, when suddenly, Ryohei stood up and punched her staff down the middle, creating a crack.

"Shit."

Kimiko dropped her staff and jumped backwards into the ring. She reached into her belt and took out several throwing stars.

"Let's see you punch these. Fufu~" She threw them all at Ryohei, who had no choice but to dodge them. The stars all landed in the wall.

"Is that all you got?! I'm going to extremely win!" Ryohei jumped into the ring and rushed at her. "Maximum Cannon!"

His fist was about to hit when Kimiko disappeared.

"Huh?! What happened?! Did that girl make her invisible again?!"

"Eh, I didn't do it." Chrome spoke up from where she and Sakurako were standing.

"Fufu~" A giggle was heard. "I did it~ But that's not all I can do."

Several grinning Kimikos appeared around Ryohei, each holding a handful of throwing stars.

"See if you can beat me now~" They all threw their stars at him.

Ryohei jumped up and dodged them all to the best of his ability. He managed to remain relatively unscathed, aside from a couple scratches.

"Fufu~ They're not done yet.." The Kimikos giggled.

Ryohei turned around and saw the stars turning around and flying back at him. He jumped out of the ring and dodged them all. The stars landed in the floor.

"This is taking too long. I'll end this quickly." The Kimikos disappeared leaving one standing inside the ring holding an undamaged staff.

"Ehh? Wasn't that staff cracked?" Ryohei turned his head to look at the spot where Kimiko had dropped her staff earlier. The staff had disappeared.

"Fufu~ That's what you thought." She charged at Ryohei, who readied himself to hit the staff again.

"Maximum Cannon!" He punched the staff, but it disappeared once again along with Kimiko.

"Nope." Kimiko appeared behind Ryohei and hit him in the back of the neck with her hand, knocking him unconscious. He slumped forward and fell on the ground face first.

"Yay. I win. Do I get a prize?" Kimiko grinned.

"Uh, Kiki. Where did you learn that? Should we be worried?" Sakurako asked.

"Oh, I learned that back home. Self defense classes and stuff."

"I'm not sure this is what they meant by self defense." Sakurako pointed out.

"Meh. He'll live. Might have a headache, but he'll live."

Tsuna ran over to Ryohei.

"Are you alright, Ryohei?" Tsuna asked.

Ryohei didn't respond.

"Tuna. In case you didn't notice, he's unconscious." Kimiko bluntly stated.

"Ehh?! What should we do?! Should we take him to a hospital?!"

"I brought a doctor." Reborn said.

Suddenly, Dr. Shamal came into the boxing club room.

"Are these the patients?" He put his arms around Sakurako and Kimiko's shoulders.

"Don't touch me, you skirt chaser." Kimiko glared at him and smacked his hand off of her shoulder. "I need disinfectant now."

"Ehh?! Get your hand off of me! Tsuna-kun! Help me!" Sakurako pleaded.

"Uhh, Dr. Shamal. Ryohei's the patient. He lost consciousness during a fight." Tsuna pointed to Ryohei, still on the ground.

"Sorry, I don't treat males." Shamal removed his hand from Sakurako's shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Reborn said.

"How do you forget something like that?" Tsuna asked.

"It's okay. I brought someone else." Reborn smirked..

"Is Shamal gone?" Bianchi walked into the room.

"Hi Bianchi-nee!" Sakurako waved at Bianchi.

"S-sis!" Gokudera grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground.

"G-gokudera-kun!" Tsuna ran over to Gokudera.

"Oh, Hayato. When will you get over that?" Bianchi walked over to Ryohei and looked over him. "He's alright. He'll regain consciousness in a couple of hours."

"A few hours of peace and quiet." Kimiko muttered to herself.

"So Kimiko won the battle." Reborn said.

"So that means I'm next, right kid?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh god no." Aoyuki paled.

"We're going to Namimori Shrine for the next one." Reborn said.

"Ehh?! How come?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn ignored his question.

Let's make the next match a little more interesting.

Reborn smirked. "Hey, Aoyuki. I'll make your battle more interesting. If you manage to reach Namimori Shrine before Yamamoto, you'll win and won't have to physically fight him."

"I'm going to assume that if he catches me, I have to fight, right?" Aoyuki sighed. "Fine. Does it matter how I get to the shrine? And can I get a head start? Because if we start at the same time, he's going to catch me before I get out the door." Aoyuki asked.

"Hm. Fair enough. You can get to the shrine by any mode of transportation and you get a 3 minute head start. Yamamoto will be running. If he catches you, then you lose the first round. With that said, your three minutes start now." Reborn said.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Huzzah! Sorry guys. But we need to end it here.

:) Is this getting interesting enough for you yet?

Haha. To know when I put the next update up, hit that follow button, and while you're at it, hit the favorite box and write a review!

See you guys next time!

ONWARDS~ CHARGE!


	12. Race to Dance with Steel

****Lenkachu: H-how's it going guys? My name is-

USW: No. Enough. We need to introduce the chapter!

Len: Pineapples~

lazura: *Sigh* Len. Stop it.

USW: Alrighties. Here's chapter 12, a chapter that I know, some of you have been waiting for. :) So, after a quick disclaimer, please enjoy!

Tuna fishie: Hiee! They don't own Reborn at all! There! I said it! So don't shoot me, Reborn!

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna. You need to do better at this. How else will you become a great boss? *shoots him with the DWB*

Tuna: RE-BORN! *runs off to confess his undying love for Sakurako. Hahah~*

* * *

**Chapter 12: Race to Dance with Steel**

"With that said, your three minutes start now."

As soon as Reborn uttered those words, Aoyuki took off, with only a cloud of dust left in his trail.

_Hm... if I remember properly, I left my skateboard by the entrance gate. Heh. No problem._

As Aoyuki dashed off to grab his skateboard, Reborn turned to Yamamoto, "You better get ready to start running too."

"Haha. Alright kid. See you Tsuna!" Yamamoto ran out of the room at Reborn's signal.

Time left until capture: 3 minutes. Distance left: 1 Mile.

"Fufu~ Hey, Kura! Let's go watch Yuki run!" Kimiko got an evil glint in her eye.

"Kiki, are you going to do something evil again?"

"Yep, and you're going to help me. Come on! Let's go! Bye Tuna!"

Kimiko and Sakurako ran out of the room, leaving Tsuna, Chrome, Bianchi and Reborn with Gokudera and Ryohei's unconscious bodies.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna. Watch them until they wake up." Reborn jumped onto Bianchi's shoulder and they left Tsuna and Chrome alone in the room.

"Boss. I'm going to go back to Kokuyo Land now." Chrome left the room.

"Ehh?! What should I do?! When is everyone going to come back?!" Tsuna ran around in circles panicking.

**~Time Travel~**  
Time left before capture: 2 minutes, 47 seconds. Distance left: .82 miles.

Aoyuki passed through Namimori park as he continued to skateboard his way to the shrine.

_Okay, at this point on, I should be able to make it to the shrine without being caught._

Suddenly, Kimiko and Sakurako popped out from behind a tree.

"Fufu~ Hey Yuki! Consider this revenge for your destroy-my-collection threats!" Kimiko yelled.

"I'm doing this only because you decided to chicken out on a fight with him." Sakurako stated.

Time left: 2 minutes 11 seconds. Distance left: .76 miles.

Trainers Kimiko and Sakurako wish to fight!

Trainer Kimiko sent out Giant Pineapple Illusions!

Trainer Sakurako sent out Star Sign Cancer!

Battle. ~Doo doo doo doo~

Go Skateboard!  
Aoyuki: Fight/Bag/Party/Run  
Run  
Can't run from a trainer battle!  
Fight  
Kick/Martial Arts/Weak Point Press/Trick  
Trick

"Look! It's a pineapple and a tuna!" Aoyuki pointed in a random direction.

"What? Pineapple? Where?" Kimiko turned around.

Aoyuki's attack was super effective on Kimiko!

Sakurako sighed. "Tsuna's still at school and Kiki's pineapple is still in prison. That doesn't work on me, Yuki."

Aoyuki's attack was not very effective on Sakurako.

Time left: 1 minute 38 seconds. Distance left: .64 miles.

"Boo. Well it's my turn now. Fufu~"

Kimiko: Fight/Bag/Party/Run  
Fight  
Illusions/Hyper Voice/Star Throw/Minion Call  
Illusions

"Eat pineapples!" A horde of pineapples flew towards Aoyuki.

Kimiko's attack missed. Or so Aoyuki thought, only to find out that the pineapples were following him.

Aoyuki stopped his skateboard and used Hi-jump Kick!

"Hey, Yuki! I didn't get a turn yet!" Sakurako protested.

"You get it now. Since you're both battling me, you only get one turn each. I have two. Rules of double battles, man." Aoyui reminded, while still hi-jump kicking the shit out of the flying pineapples.

Time left: 51 seconds. Distance left .43 miles.

Sakurako: Fight/Bag/Party/Run  
Fight  
Star Signs/Fans/Crossbow/Nag  
Fans.

"Sorry, but you really need to fight otherwise the battles that me and Kiki fought were all for nothing." Sakurako came closing in on Aoyuki and whacked him on the head.

"Ow! That hurt, you know!" Aoyuki cried out.

"Be thankful these are my paper fans since my steel fans are at home." Sakurako said.

Time left: 29 seconds. Distance left: .37 miles

Aoyuki: Fight/Bag/Party/Run  
Fight  
Kick/Martial Arts/Weak Point Press/Trick  
Kick.  
Aoyuki kicked a tree, causing it to break and fall towards Kimiko and Sakurako, and used that time to escape on his skateboard..

Time left: 9 seconds. Distance left: .19 miles.

Kimiko: Fight/Bag/Pokemon/Run  
Fight  
Illusions/Hyper Voice/Star Throw/Minion Call  
Hyper Voice

Kimiko grabbed onto Sakurako and screamed at the sight of the falling tree. The soundwaves from her scream shattered the tree into smaller pieces which harmlessly fell around her and Sakurako.

"My gawd Kiki. Don't do that next to my ear." Sakurako looked dazed.

"Hey, Kimiko and Sakurako! Are you alright? I heard a scream!" Yamamoto came running up to them.

"Wow. You run fast. Yuki went that way." Kimiko pointed to the direction that Aoyuki ran, ignoring his question.

"You're not supposed to tell him which way I went!" Aoyuki yelled at them, not looking back.

"Well, sucks for you, Yuki! Come on, Kura! Let's chase him!" Kimiko grabbed Sakurako's arm.

"Just don't scream again." Sakurako's star sign appeared.

"Pisces!" Two giant flying fish appeared.

Kimiko and Sakurako got on the flying fishes.

"Rapid waters now." Sakurako incanted.

"Holy keyblade masters, help me! Stop those crazy people!" Aoyuki yelled at the sky.

"Come on, Yama-kun! Chase Yuki!" Kimiko yelled at Yamamoto.

"Haha! Alright then!" Yamamoto ran after Aoyuki.

"Fufu, let's go Kura!"

"Yeah. Full throttle Pisces." The two fish surged forward and flew after Aoyuki and Yamamoto.

"I'll help Yama-kun a bit. Fufu~" Kimiko giggled.

Suddenly, Slenderman appeared right next to Aoyuki. He screamed, jumped off his skateboard, and kicked Slenderman in the face.

"Oh my god, why Slenderman! Kimimi! You gave me a fricking heart attack!" Aoyuki clutched his chest and tried to catch his breath.

A hand landed on Aoyuki's shoulder.

"Haha! I guess I caught you, Yuki! That means we have to battle!" Yamamoto smiled.

"What... Eff. Damnit Kimimi. It's all your fault!" Aoyuki shook his fist at Kimiko and Sakurako, who jumped off of the flying fish and landed next to Aoyuki and Yamamoto.

"Too bad Aoyuki." Reborn suddenly landed on Yamamoto's shoulder. "The shrine was right there, too."

"Yup. He's a sadist alright." Sakurako stated.

"Reborn! Kimimi and Sakura interfered with the test!" Aoyuki protested.

Reborn smirked. "There wasn't a rule preventing that."

"In your face, Yuki! That's what you get! Fufu~" Kimiko laughed.

**~At the top of Namimori Shrine~**

"I wonder if I can run away..." Aoyuki muttered to himself.

Kimiko and Sakurako linked their arms to Aoyuki.

"Oh no you aren't. You're fighting him since we had to fight." Sakurako scolded.

"But! But! But! This is different! You don't actually have to fight your *ahem* you-knows." Aoyuki protested.

"Yeah. Cuz mine is in prison." Kimiko deadpanned. "Oh why?! Why does he have to be gone?!" She cried out.

"Well mine won't fight. Unless it has something important to do with his family." Sakurako pointed out.

"Gah! Let me go!" Aoyuki yelled while struggling hopelessly against Sakurako and Kimiko's armlock.

_There's no way out of this, is there?_

**~Time Travel~**  
They were all standing in front of the shrine waiting for Reborn to appear and tell them the rules for the battle.

Kimiko made it rain pineapples everywhere to help set the mood.

"The heck?! Kiki! Stop that!" Sakurako scolded.

Kimiko then noticed that Aoyuki seemed out of focus and had pulled out an umbrella from no where.

"Hey, Yuki. You don't like pineapples, right?" Kimiko asked.

"Shuddap."

"Fufu~ That's what you get!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Yuki, are you sure you're okay?" Sakurako became worried.

"No, I'm not okay. Can I just sleep instead?" Aoyuki mumbled.

"No." Reborn stated as he landed on the ground with a parachute.

"Gah."

"Haha~ Hey kid! Are you going to tell us the rules for our battle now?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Yeah. The rules are the same from the previous fights, first to knock the other out first wins."

"Sigh. Any extra rules or limits guys?" Aoyuki asked, cracking his neck.

"Nope. Although, if you lose, I'm telling everyone your secret. Fufu~"

"W-what!? Kimimi! You can't do that! That punishment is completely mismatched with the other punishments!" Aoyuki stammered, his face completely red.

"Kiki, really?" Sakurako face palmed.

"He deserves it for threatening to destroy my collection! Besides I just happen to have a picture of him snuggling with a certain plushie~ Fufu~" Kimiko held up her phone.

"Fine! Just shut up already! I'll win, and then I'll break your phone!" Aoyuki turned to face Yamamoto. "Alright, ready man? Forgive me in advance for any pain I inflict on you." He settled into a calmer fighting stance.

"I'm ready when you are!" Yamamoto took out Shigure Kintoki.

"Battle start." Reborn announced.

"Shigure Souen Ryu Stance 1: Shajiku no Ame." Yamamoto charged at Aoyuki and thrusted the bladed towards Aoyuki.

Aoyuki countered by kicking the sword before it hit him.

"Haha~ I guess it's time." Yamamoto laughed.

"What." Aoyuki had a confused look.

Yamamoto charged directly at Aoyuki.

"Shoot." Aoyuki hissed and backed up a bit, "Ah. Forget it. This isn't worth it." He said, relaxing and standing up properly.

"What?" Yamamoto stopped somewhat close to Aoyuki.

"Hah. Just kidding." Aoyuki kicked Yamamoto into a tree, and Yamamoto lost consciousness.

"Yamamoto has been defeated. Aoyuki wins." Reborn announced with his Leon-bullhorn.

"What. Was that it?" Kimiko stared at the scene in disbelief.

"Yes." Aoyuki replied.

"Did Yama-kun forget to take his steroids today?" Kimiko asked.

"Well that was an easy win." Sakurako continued.

"That was anticlimactic." Kimiko deadpanned.

"This was the best possible solution to a fight without taking or dealing too much damage. Excuse me for being boring." Aoyuki sarcastically replied.

"Meh." Sakurako had a bored expression.

"I had to fight a crazy person! At least Yama-kun is somewhat normal." Kimiko objected.

"Yours isn't crazy. Just overly obsessed with everything being extreme." Aoyuki pointed out.

"At least you guys didn't have to face the hot head." Sakurako sighed.

"Tch. Whatever. So we're all done with our fights. What happens now?" Kimiko asked.

"I'll go take a look at Yamamoto and make sure he's alright." Bianchi walked over to the unconscious Yamamoto.

"Oh shit. I hurt him." Aoyuki finally realized.

"He's fine. He'll regain consciousness in a couple hours." Bianchi announced.

"Let's go back to school and see if the others have awakened." Reborn jet-packed towards the direction of the school.

"Hey, Yuki. Carry Yama-kun." Kimiko turned to Aoyuki.

"Huh?! Why me?" Aoyuki asked.

"Because me and Kiki can't carry him." Sakurako pointed out.

"Damn." Aoyuki swore.

**~Time Travel to their arrival at school~**

Kimiko and Sakurako walked into the boxing club room. Bianchi and Aoyuki followed shortly behind them, carrying Yamamoto over their shoulders.

Gokudera and Ryohei were still unconscious on the floor. Tsuna saw that Yamamoto was unconscious.

"W-What happened?!" Tsuna worriedly asked Reborn, who landed near Tsuna.

"Oh, they haven't awakened yet?" Reborn answered.

"Kura can help with that. Fufu~" Kimiko giggled.

Aoyuki put Yamamoto next to the other unconscious guys.

"Aquarius." Sakurako incanted and a giant adobe clay pot appeared above the three.

Gokudera, Ryohei, and Yamamoto got soaked with the cold water from the pot.

"Gyah!" Gokudera yelped.

"Extreme!" Ryohei shot up from the ground.

"Bwah!" Yamoto yelled.

"The water has purification abilities." Sakurako smiled.

"Good morning, sunshines! How was your nap?" Kimiko grinned.

"Tsk. Damn woman..." Gokudera shook his fist at Kimiko.

"Gokudera-kun! What a relief." Tsuna sighed.

"T-tenth! How long was I out for?"

"We hoped you died." Kimiko smiled.

"Yeah." Sakurako sadistically smiled along with Kimiko.

Gokudera glared at the two.

"Ehh?! What happened?! I was extremely fighting and then everything went dark to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled.

"I won the fight, you loudmouth. Now I don't have to join your silly boxing club." Kimiko triumphantly declared.

"Haha, so Yuki won our fight, huh?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Uh yeah. Sorry about kicking you into the wall..." Aoyuki sheepishly said.

"Now now, it was a fight after all."

"Eh?! So that means those three won all of their battles?!" Tsuna's eyes widened.

"That's right." Reborn replied. "They managed to defeat three of your guardians."

"So what does that mean, Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn jumped up and kicked Tsuna in the face. "Baka-Tsuna. It means you need more training."

"Hie!" Tsuna shrieked in pain.

"Let's head home. Mama is making dinner." Reborn jumped on Bianchi's shoulder.

* * *

Huzzah. Chapter 12 is up and finished, with a whopping 10 pages.

So. Can you guys guess what the next chapter will be? We did put it off for quite a bit, but we're finally getting to it!

Also. We'd really love to hear your opinions on this story. Do you like the pokemon-esque battles? Is our battles too short or long or really over complicated or too simple? Is it better for Aoyuki, Sakurako, and Kimiko's stories to be a chapter each or merged into one giant chapter? And maybe, if you want, what you like or dislike about this story. Advice is always welcome!

So, with that said, hopefully you'll write a review, and if you've been reading up till now, also click that favorite and follow box!

That's all until the next chapter, so... ONWARDS~ CHARGE!


	13. To the Future Part 1

Ello' guys! UnseenSilverWind here once again with a brand new installment of Fall for Me.

We finally reached 2000 views! Huzzah! *throws a party*

But seriously guys. Only 2 reviews. Really? It only takes a minute to review. Why you no review?! Anyways.

Thank you to our guests for reviewing.

Aaaand because we do not own KHR, please do not hurt us in any way shape or form. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Going to the Future (Part 1)**

Tsuna, Reborn, Sakurako, Kimiko, and Aoyuki were walking to Tsuna's house, when Reborn turned to Sakurako, Kimiko, and Aoyuki, "So, you three managed to defeat three of Dame-Tsuna's guardians."

"Seems like it." Sakurako responded.

"It wasn't too much of a challenge." Kimiko said, yawning loudly.

"Yeah, but I hated it. I kind of wish we could have settled in a way besides fighting." Aoyuki grimaced.

All of a sudden, Lambo jumped out from behind a random telephone pole.

"Lambo-sama appears! Gyahaha!" Lambo announced.

"What are you doing here, you cow thing!?" Kimiko yelled.

"L-Lambo?!" Sakurako stuttered.

"Lambo-sama is not a cow thing!" Lambo took out the TYL bazooka from his afro.

"Shit." Kimiko swore.

"Oh no." Sakurako backed away.

"Hey, I think it's **that **time." Aoyuki whispered, nudging Kimiko and Sakurako.

Lambo, obvious to the trio's whispering, aimed for Reborn, but tripped over a rock, sending the bazooka flying towards Reborn.

Everyone stared as the bazooka fell on Reborn. The bazooka went off and when the smoke cleared, the area where Reborn stood was empty.

Tsuna started to freak out. "Ehh?! Where's Reborn?!"

"Oh you know. The bazooka hit him and yeah." Kimiko waved nonchalantly.

"Yeah. You know." Sakurako nodded in agreement.

"Hey... Kura..." Kimiko asked quietly, looking at the fallen bazooka.

"What?" Sakurako turned to face Kimiko.

"SURPRISE MOTHER F*CKERS!" Kimiko yelled, throwing the bazooka at Sakurako.

"Kiki!" Sakurako sent a death glare at Kimiko before she got shot by the bazooka.

"Kimimi. Why?" Aoyuki gave Kimiko a blank stare.

"Because." Kimiko continued.

"Eh?! What happened?!" Tsuna blinked rapidly.

"Stuff." Kimiko deadpanned.

"Nevermind. Hey, Tsuna." Aoyuki turned to Tsuna.

Tsuna was still in shock.

"Eh? What happened to that lady?" Lambo interrupted

"Nothing, cow. Isn't mama making dinner?" Kimiko reminded Lambo.

"Dinner? Lambo-san's going to eat everything! Gyahaha!" Lambo ran back home.

"Alright. What do we do about Tsuna? He's still in shock." Aoyuki asked.

"Slap him." Kimiko suggested as she raised her hand.

"Don't do that Kimimi." Aoyuki turned over to Tsuna, "Hey, the bazooka only last for five minutes. They'll be back."

Tsuna snaps out of his shock, "I-I guess so..."

"Bye Tuna! I'm going to find Chrome!" Kimiko runs off.

"I guess I'll go back to Yamamoto's house for now." Aoyuki said with a wave of his hand, and jumped on his skateboard.

"Eh?! Don't leave me here!" Tsuna whined.

"Go home, Tuna. They'll be back." Kimiko reappeared behind Tsuna with a straight face that freaked Tsuna out completely.

"Hie-! Alright then!" Tsuna dashed off home.

**~In the Forest TYL Somewhere~**

A woman with shoulder length black hair wearing a white dress shirt, black skirt, and a small black ribbon tied to her hair sat down on the grass.

"So...I'll see you again, Tsuna." the woman whispered, smiling fondly at the coffin.

*Poof*

**~With Sakurako and Reborn~**

Reborn was staring up at the sky, immobilized from the non-trinisette exposure. Suddenly, a pink puff of smoke appeared next to him, complete with a coughing Sakurako waving one of her hands in front of her face to clear the smoke.

*Cough cough* "Damnit Kiki." Sakurako cursed.

Sakurako quickly noticed Reborn immobilized right next to her.

"Shoot. Hold on." Sakurako carefully picked up Reborn and began dashing through the forest.

Reborn suddenly cringed as Sakurako kept searching.

"Shoot! Shoot! Where is it?!" Sakurako began to sweat but then tripped over something.

"Ouch...What the?" Sakurako stumbled over a coffin that just so happened to have the roman numeral 'X' on it.

"Fudge. Do I dare open the coffin..." Sakurako pondered for a bit.

"No! Saving Reborn is first priority!" Sakurako marched onward, however she ended up bumping into someone.

"Oof!" Sakurako looks up to find..

"Huh? Sakurako? You shrunk!... Haha, I wonder how that happened?" Yamamoto laughed.

Sakurako stared at Yamamoto blankly, "Just get me and Reborn to the base. I don't think Reborn can resist the non-trinisette any longer."

"Huh? Reborn's alive?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Yeah. He's right here." Sakurako shows a cringing Reborn up to Yamamoto.

"Oh. Alright. Let's go back to the base. He'll be safe from the non-trinisette there." Yamamoto motioned for Sakurako to follow him as he moved silently through the forest.

**~At the front door of the base~**

"Huh..." Yamamoto stopped.

"What's wrong Yamamoto?" Sakurako asked.

"I feel like I forgot to do something...what was it." Yamamoto thought.

"Oh well...I'll remember it somehow later." Yamamoto gleefully said as he walked through the infrared door.

"...Yuki, why do you like Yamamoto..." Sakurako muttered to herself as she followed Yamamoto.

**~ Somewhere...~**

TYL Aoyuki suddenly sneezed, "...Is someone talking about me or am I sick...Hm... I guess its about time for that to happen isn't it? Hahah! This will be so much fun." Grinning, he began to complete his preparations.

**~Arriving at the Base~**

"Reborn, are you ok?" Sakurako asked as Reborn stopped spasming.

"I'm fine." Reborn replied. "Hey, Sakurako. I have a question."

Sakurako had a wary look on her face. "Yes? What is it?"

"Did you know this was going to happen?"

_Shoot. Where's Yuki and Kiki when you need them?_

"Uh... Kind of?"

"Hm. It's been over five minutes. We should have returned by now."

"Yeah...You're right..." Sakurako pretended to be worried.

All of a sudden, the doors opened, and Yamamoto and Giannini strode in.

"Hey kid! Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah." Reborn turned to Yamamoto.

"So the suit's working for you?" Giannini asked, fiddling with pieces of Reborn's suit.

"Works like a charm." Reborn answered.

Reborn asked Yamamoto, "What's the date today?"

"Uhhh. I forgot." Yamamoto realised.

Sakurako mentally slapped her forehead.

_Really? Sigh._

Suddenly, the sound system blasted random music.

Everyone turned to the speakers wondering where that had come from, but turned back when the doors dinged, sliding open to reveal TYL Aoyuki.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Aoyuki grinned.

"Y-Yuki!?" Sakurako's eyes widened.

"Oh! Kurakura! You're here! I haven't seen you since last year, when you went with the boss to Greece!"

"Kurakura? What's that supposed to mean...what..." Sakurako stared blankly at Aoyuki.

"Hahah! It's my new nickname I gave you a few years ago! I thought it fit better anyways." Aoyuki smiled at Sakurako.

"...and the other?" Sakurako asked.

"What other? The trip? You and your husband went to Greece for your anniversary." Aoyuki managed to get out without smiling.

Sakurako was in disbelief after hearing what Aoyuki had said.

"That's beside the point! How did you get the speakers to do that?!" Giannnini yelled, the tips of his ears red from anger.

"Because I'm awesome. Also, magic~." Aoyuki grinned smugly.

"So, Aoyuki...what's the date today?" Reborn asked again.

"2-27-20XX. Why?" Aoyuki replied.

"It's nothing." Reborn tilted his fedora down.

"Haha~ Yuki!" Yamamoto waved.

"Hm? AH! TAKESHI~! You're back from Italy!" Aoyuki yelled in joy as he ran over to kiss Yamamoto.

"Yeah. Something came up, so I came back along with Gokudera."

"Hm~ I see." Aoyuki murmured as he snuggled against Yamamoto.

"Wait! Yuki! Are you guys together?!" Sakurako exclaimed.

"Hm? Yes." Aoyuki replied, giving Sakurako a cheshire cat grin.

Sakurako was in complete shock and could not respond.

Detaching himself from Yamamoto, Aoyuki skipped over to Sakurako and wiggled his hand in front of her face, "Look!"

"What?!" Sakurako screeched at the sight of a ring on Aoyuki's finger.

"Congratulations." Reborn congratulated them.

*Sigh* "We're not actually married yet. This is an engagement ring only. We're planning to get married after this is over." Aoyuki sighed.

"So...what's the plan?" Sakurako whispered to Aoyuki.

"Plan? What plan? For our wedding?" Aoyuki whispered back.

"No. *cough future arc cough cough about the three cough of us cough*" Sakurako silently said without Yamamoto or Reborn noticing.

"Oh yeah. You already know what's going to happen right? We're not allowed to do anything that would majorly change it." Aoyuki replied.

"Oh...guess I'll start cooking." Sakurako asked Giannini where the kitchen was along with her room.

"Oh Kurakura! I wouldn't go into the kitchen just yet if I were you!" Aoyuki called out, still hugging Yamamoto.

"Fine. I'll head to my room." Sakurako replied to Aoyuki from down the hallway.

"Uh. Kurakura..." Aoyuki called again.

"What?" Sakurako bopped her head back into the room.

"Your room is in the other direction." Aoyuki pointed out.

"Haha, I knew that... Yeah." She walked back out of the room again.

**~In Italy~**

"Hey, Kiki. What are you doing?" A figure in a frog hat asked.

"Fufu~ I'm preparing something for a special someone, little froggy." TYL Kimiko grinned.

They were in a lavishly decorated bedroom in the Varia mansion. Fran sat in a chair in the corner watching Kimiko pack up several of her belongings.

"Eh? I thought master was your special someone."

"Of course he is! The special someone I'm referring to is something else."

"Oh!" Fran placed a fist on his left palm. "Who is it then?"

"Fufu~ You'll find out later who it is, little froggy."

Suddenly, the door was kicked open.

"Shishishi~ Is the froggy hiding in here?" Belphegor walked into the room with a large grin.

"Bel-sempai, I'm not hiding. I'm helping Kiki prepare something."

"Pft. Helping? You just sat in the chair watching me." Kimiko scoffed.

"Yep. I was supervising your preparations. I'm so helpful."

"Shishishi~ Froggy peasants shouldn't be sitting around when there's work to be done."

"But I'm already done with my work."

"Then the peasant can do the prince's work as well. Shishishi~"

"Bel-sempai, you are a very lazy prince."

"What did the froggy say?" Belphegor held up several knives.

"Ah. Kiki! Save me from the fake prince."

Kimiko sighed. "Froggy, stop calling him that. Bel, don't fight in my room or I'm going to tell Lussuria-nee."

"Shishishi~ The prince doesn't listen to peasants."

"Why can't I call him a fake prince? He is a fake prince after all."

"Don't make me resort to violence, you two." Kimiko glared at the two people in her room.

"Fine. The prince has better things to do than to hang around peasants anyways." Belphegor walked out of the room.

"Finally the fake prince is gone."

"Froggy, go get me some paper. I'm going to write a letter." Kimiko requested.

"Alright Kiki." Fran left the room.

Kimiko sighed. "I wonder how Yuki and Kura are. It's almost time."

* * *

So yeah. Leave a review, favorite or follow. Or both.

Also. We will start adding the future descriptions of our OCs in the next few chapters. So calm down. :)

I'm going to start slowing down with updates. I'm helping to write 3 other fanfics, so this one might take longer to finish. Also school work. Tons and tons of schoolwork.

So please wait patiently for the next chapter! ONWARDS~ CHARGE!


	14. The Tuna and the Bomb

Hey there guys. Sorry for the late installment, but we're having a bit of trouble deciding what to do for the next chapters.

Since you know, this is the future arc, we're guessing that everyone, if not a good majority of you guys have already read the manga.

So I have a poll on my author's page, and we'd really appreciate it if you guys answered it. I don't think we'd be able to move at our regular pace if we don't know what you guys want. So, uh, yeah. After reading this, take some time to answer that poll, and we'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as we can. Thanks!

Disclaimer: As always, we do not own anything Reborn related. Nor the Slenders or Pewdiepies that make themselves apparent in this story. Or any Crys in upcoming chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Tuna and the Bomb**

~Back in the Present and Plus a Day~

Aoyuki called Kimiko to meet up at Tsuna's house since Yamamoto wanted to practice baseball at the park.

Conversation:

A: Kimimi, since it's that time already, let's head over to Tsuna's house.  
K: Don't worry. I think I'm near your area.  
A: What?

End of Conversation.

Aoyuki shut his phone and turned to find Kimiko riding on Ken's back.

"Kimimi..." Aoyuki stared at Kimiko with a 'Why are you doing that again?' face.

"What? I'm lazy." Kimiko yawned.

"Nothing. Let's just head over to Tsuna's." Aoyuki quietly sighed as he continued heading to Tsuna's house.

~ Time Travel close to Tsuna's house~

Aoyuki and Kimiko soon met face to face with Gokudera and Haru right after talking about how scary slenderman was.

"What are you two doing over at the Tenth's house." Gokudera scowled at the two.

"Psh. None of your business." Kimiko ignored Gokudera's glare.

"What about you?" Aoyuki asked, "Why are you at Tsuna's house?"

"I'm here to bring the Tenth some Yatsuhashi!" Gokudera announced with pride.

"Hahi! Gokudera-san?!" a familiar voice cried.

"That voice..." Kimiko turned around to see Haru walking towards them.

"Oh, it's you." Aoyuki said, nonchalantly.

"Woman." Gokudera spat out.

"Hahi! My name is not woman! It's Haru!" huffed Haru.

"Che." Gokudera ignored.

"Everyone!" called another familiar voice.

The four suddenly heard someone running over to them.

"Tenth!" Gokudera called out.

"Ah! Tsuna-san! Did you hear the news? An underground shopping mall is being built at Namimori Station. They're having events today! Should we all go?"

"Huh?" Tsuna asked. "Oh that... Well, Reborn... ran into... some trouble..."

"Hahi?" Haru looked worried.

"What happened to Reborn?" Aoyuki questioned, already knowing where this conversation was leading to.

"What do you mean he didn't come back? Come to think of it, where'd he go? What happened to Kura?" Kimiko feigned confusion.

"Tenth." Gokudera thought for a bit, "So Reborn-san and the other woman disappeared after being hit with the 10-year bazooka, but no one appeared in their place?"

"Yes. That's what happened."

"Wahh! Where's Kura! Tuna! Make them come back!" Kimiko suddenly yelled.  
"If they went into the future, and no one appeared in their place, doesn't that mean that there's no one to take their place in the future? Which means that in ten years, both Sakura and Reborn are dead." Aoyuki commented.

"...Tenth! Don't listen to him! I bet those two are back! Let's go find Reborn-san!" Gokudera announced.

"Tsuna-san! I'll go to the Namimori Shopping district!" Haru ran off.

"Tenth! I'll go look over there!" Gokudera ran in the other direction.

"Hm." Aoyuki didn't seem to want to go anywhere soon and neither did Kimiko.

"Ehh? How come you aren't doing anything?" Tsuna asked.

Kimiko ignored Tsuna's question. "Hey, Tuna. Doesn't the cow thing have something to do with their disappearance?"

"Oh that's right! Adult Lambo should know about the future!" Tsuna ran towards his house.

"Really subtle there, Kimimi." Aoyuki sighed.

"It's what I do." Kimiko smirked.

After a while, they heard a loud boom.

"Fufu~ Tuna left. That leaves Dera-nii." Kimiko giggled.

"Oii! What are you two still doing here?! What was that sound a while ago?!" Gokudera came running up to them.

"Oh that? I think it came from Tuna's house." Aoyuki stated nonchalantly.

"Tenth!" Gokudera ran towards Tsuna's house. Minutes later, they heard another loud boom.

"Mission complete." Kimiko made sunglasses appear on both of their faces.

"Kimimi..." Aoyuki sighed, but didn't remove his sunglasses.

* * *

Here's that description of our future selves you people wanted. This is one out of three, the other two are coming in later.

TYL Sakurako Shimizu **  
**  
Age: 23

Appearance: 5'4.5" Her long black hair has now changed to shoulder length. Now seen wearing a black long sleeved blazer over a white dress shirt along with a sleek black tie. A black skirt that reaches just above the knees, black heeled shoes(about one inch for combat reasons). Instead of twin ribbons, she wears a small black bow clip on the left side of her hair.

Personality: After ten years, she lost the shy side of herself. However she still is the same as before.

Skills: Can use poison cooking. Still uses her fans and crossbow. However her tarot cards are for emergencies only. The star sign powers have now been sealed on her box animals, meaning they can summon star signs whenever their master is in danger. Still creates barriers, can heal, become invisible, and finally give allies a power boost with star flames depending on her stamina.

Other: It's revealed by TYL Aoyuki that she's been married to Tsuna. In a later chapter, it's revealed that she held fortune telling cards that beared a special power for her star flames, but was left behind with her vongola boxes. Apparently TYL Bianchi revealed that TYL Sakurako was her star pupil in poison cooking, but only uses it on people who've angered her or on an enemy famiglia whenever she feels up on using her tricks. She still can cook normally and tell fortunes with her tarot cards.

* * *

Sorry for this godly short chapter. But you know. Lengthy chapters and all.

So yeah. Before answering that poll, why don't you take a minute or two to just give in some feedback in a little review, eh?

We appreciate the reviews you guys give us, and we are trying to fix any problems that you have with this story.

Thanks again to our awesome guests who are reviewing, and I know I might be ranting, but really. Your reviews always make my day when I see them, and make lazura and lenkachu really happy as well.

So as always, write a comment, hit that favorite or follow button, and don't forget to answer that poll! Thank you!

ONWARDS~CHARGE!


	15. The Tuna and the Bomb (Part 2)

H-houw's it going bros? My name is USW. :)

I'm so sorry for the really late update. We've been busy with school work. And one of our members had their internet shut off, so they couldn't write with us. Hopefully this is long enough to make it up to you guys.

Oh yeah. About that poll. Thank you to the 6 of you who actually cared enough to go vote on my profile page. It was stuck at 3 v 2, Skips v Full. The 6th voter made it 3 v 3. So we just went with Skips.

Also. I will be updating less frequently. There's a lot more things I need to get done before I have any free time to work. This will definitely make the updates less frequent, and sporadic. They might be a good deal shorter as well. To all of you who enjoy this, I'm really sorry. It's not just me who's busy. We all are. AP classes are moving faster now, and I'm barely getting enough sleeping time. After AP tests, we'll pick up the pace again, promise. :)

And just to have some fun. We are going to be putting in a surprise. Somewhere after this arc. So. Hopefully, it won't shock you guys that much. It is just for humor, and a little stress reliever for us. So watch out for that!

As always, I will never own KHR as long as I live. I will be content, however, with the usage of the character's names as my stars' names in Star Project.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15- The Tuna and the Bomb Part 2**

**~In the Future~**

Sakurako, finally fed up with hearing about what her future self was doing, decided to slip out of the base incognito by surrounding herself with star flames to visit TYL Tsuna's grave before Gokudera.

"At least I'll see his face." Sakurako said to herself.

By the time she made it , kneeling close to the ornate coffin, she carefully opened the coffin.

Suddenly, Aoyuki appeared, slamming the lid of the coffin shut. "Nope. You can't see him."

"Not fair, Yuki!" Sakurako pouted.

"Not fair, yes. But remember that conversation we had ten years ago? Where you said that you wanted to see him, alive. And in person. So, no. You are not going to see him. Although I can't blame you for wanting to see him. He does look better ten years from the tuna you're used to seeing."

"Aoyuki! Don't say that!" Sakurako trudged off immediately down another path.

Chuckling, Aoyuki whispered, "It's the way you wanted it. Don't worry about it," before disappearing.

The path led Sakurako to where Gokudera was murmuring to himself, "Should I visit the Tenth or not?" Gokudera continued pacing around.

Sakurako sighed, "Gokudera, you are so conflicted."

She went behind Gokudera's back and slightly nudged him towards the direction of Tsuna's grave.

"Eh?" Gokudera turned, but didn't see anybody however Sakurako quietly said, "Come on! Notice already!"

Gokudera shrugged off the feeling that someone was there, "Maybe I should visit the Tenth." Bringing his suitcase, he headed off to Tsuna's grave.

"Finally!" Sakurako was relieved, "Now to head back to the base before Reborn notices that I'm gone."

**~Few Minutes Later~**

"Where were you." Reborn stared down at the girl.

"Ehehe~. Well, you see..." Sakurako tried to think up a cover for herself.

Aoyuki popped out of the air and settled on the nearby chair, startling Sakurako, "Hello. I'm back."

"Whoa! Yuki, don't do that! I'm going to have a heart attack one day!"

"Hm? Don't do what?" Aoyuki asked, hovering directly behind Sakurako.

Sakurako just stared at Aoyuki with a blank face.

"Never mind. Hey, by the way, where's Kiki?" Sakurako asked.

"Oh, Kimimi? She's in Italy with the Varia."

"Ehh?! The Varia?! What's she doing there?!"

"Looking after her froggie, I assume. And most likely, waiting for that to happen. You know. With her husband and all that."

"I see..."

**~In Italy~**

"Kimiko-san, the fake prince is trying to kill me again. Hide me." Fran ran into Kimiko's room, knives sticking out of the back of his hat.

"No." Kimiko didn't look up and continued to write on a piece of paper.

"But Kimiko-san. He's being mean to me." Fran sat on Kimiko's bed, pulling the knives out of his hat, bending them, and throwing them on the ground.

"If you break anything in here, I'm throwing you out of the window. And get off my bed." Kimiko ordered as she kept writing her letter.

"Whatever you say, Kimiko-san." Fran jumped off of the bed and hid in the closet. "Hey, Kimiko-san. You have candy in here."

"You touch them, you die."

Suddenly, the door flew open and Bel walked in with his knives in hand. "Shishishi. The froggie's in here, isn't he?"

"So what if the frog is in here." Kimiko continued doing her work.

"I just want to have a little chat with him." Bel replied.

"Well too bad. Froggie's not in here."

"Shishishi. What are my knives doing on the ground?" Bel spotted his knives near the closet.

Bel picked up the knives and kicked open the closet.

Fran rolled out of the closet with a lollipop in his mouth.

Kimko's head snapped up at the sound of Bel kicking her closet open. "Damn it Bel. Why would you-Fran. What did I say about taking my candy." A dark aura started to emerge from Kimiko.

"Not my fault that the stupid prince barged into your room." muttered Fran.

"That has absolutely nothing to do with the question I just asked you." Kimiko got up from her seat and walked towards Fran with an evil glare.

"Hey! That froggie's my prey!" Bel grinned while spinning a knife between his fingers.

"Shut up. You're in trouble too for kicking my door." Kimiko grabbed the back of Fran's shirt and pulled him towards the window.

"Kimiko-san. Don't hurt me. The candy was taunting me." Fran droned, the lollipop still in the corner of his mouth.

"I told you I would throw you out the window." Kimiko ignored Fran's protests and opened the window.

"Hey hey! If you throw the froggie out the window, there would be no one for the prince to play with." Bel frowned, walking towards the window.

In a flash, Kimiko hit Bel over the head with a nearby ruler, causing him to wince.

"What was that for?!"

"For kicking my door. You two are lucky my window isn't large enough to throw people out of." Kimiko glared at her window. "I should get someone to fix that..." She muttered to herself and sighed. "In the meantime, you two are coming with me." Still dragging Fran by the back of his shirt, Kimiko walked out of her room.

"The prince doesn't follow anyone's orders." Bel muttered under his breath, but walked behind Kimiko anyways.

**~Time Travel~**

The three were downstairs in the living room.

Kimiko turned to Fran. "Froggie. You're going to buy me more candy and go shopping for some things I'm going to need."

"But Kimiko-san, you have so much candy already." Fran pointed out.

"There's no such thing as too much candy, silly froggie."

"Shishishi. The peasant's being sent run errands."

Kimiko interrupted Bel's grinning. "You're going with him."

"What?! The prince doesn't lower himself to run errands with froggie peasants." Bel protested.

"Too bad. That's what you two get for barging into my room and eating my candy." Kimiko crossed her arms and glared at the two.

At least Fran had the shame to look guilty, even with a lollipop still sticking out of the side of his mouth. However, Bel still looked indignant about being made to run errands.

"B-but!" Bel sputtered.

"No buts! Go, or I'll bend every single one of your knives!" Kimiko threatened.

"Fake prince. Let's go before she threatens to mutilate your crown or something." Fran stated, moving towards the door.

"...Shishishi. The prince is only doing this because he has nothing better to do." Bel uttered before walking out the door.

"Sigh. Now I can finish packing in peace." Kimiko headed towards the stairs, intending to go back to her room..

Suddenly, Sasagawa Ryohei burst through the door, yelling "Extreme!"

"Oh gawd. Not you." Kimiko glared.

"Oi Tetsume-san! I extremely haven't seen you in a while!"

"I was hoping I could just avoid you until you returned to Japan," she muttered under her breath.

"Huh? What did you say? I extremely didn't hear you!" Ryohei's face scrunched up in confusion.

Kimiko put on a fake smile. "Oh, nothing! Hey, when are you going back to Japan?"

"In about a week?"

"Not soon enough..." she muttered. Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Hey, Lal Mirch should be in Japan right now, right?"

"Hm. I extremely think so."

"Hrm. Well, I have other things to do. Later." Kimiko walked away, leaving Ryohei standing in the room alone.

~Back at the Base~

"Lal Mirch should be here by now. I should go get her." Yamamoto stood up, straightening his suit.

"Hm? Oh yeah. It's about that time isn't it. They should be there now." Aoyuki muttered. "Be careful!"

**~Time Travel~**

Yamamoto returned with a fainted Lal Mirch in his arms along with Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Oh Takeshi! You're back! With Lal Mirch. And those two. How's it going bros?" Aoyuki smiled as he walked closer to the group. "And... cue music!"

The room burst into music by DJ Fortify. Gianni threw a fit again.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn was sitting on the chair.

"Re-Reborn... hug me..." Tsuna murmured, stretching out his arms towards Reborn.

"Over here." Reborn jumped out of the shadows, his foot connecting with the back of Tsuna's head.

"Gehh!" Tsuna cried out in pain as he was sent flying. "What the hell! What's up with this messed up reunion!"

"Hm. Anyways. Somehow, the ten year bazooka sent us only 9 years and 10 months into the future."

"No way!"

"Well, just be happy that we weren't sent to some strange place. Can you show it on the monitor, Yamamoto?"

"Na-! Namimori Middle School!? You're telling me this is Namimori?" Tsuna cried out in disbelief.

"We're in Japan?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"That's right. Since we can't go back to the past, whatever's happening here is... your problem." Reborn said.

"Currently, every base of the Vongola's closest associates have been attacked simultaneously all over the world." Yamamoto stated.

"Of course, it's going on here too. The Vongola hunt made it to Japan, you know." Aoyuki added, leaning against Yamamoto's frame.

"Vongola..." Tsuna muttered.

"Hunt...?" Gokudera questioned.

"You guys must have also seen it. The coffin with the Vongola crest?" Reborn continued.

"Wait! So that means that I'm...?!" Tsuna's mouth gaped open.

"You bastard!" Gokudera exclaimed, punching Yamamoto. "What have you done?! Why is the tenth like that?!"

"Hey hey hey now. Calm the F' down. Or I won't hold back on you." Aoyuki growled menacingly.

"I'm sorry." Yamamoto muttered.

* * *

TYL Kimiko Tetsume

Age: 25

Personality: She has become more outgoing around everyone, although she's only herself around her friends. However, if she doesn't like you, you'll know it by the death glares she directs at you and the constant threats to your life.

Appearance: Her hair has become about mid back length. The white streak still appear during every full moon. She is still 5'7" much to her disappointment. She wears black high-heeled boots, dark gray jeans, black and white striped shirts and a Varia coat that she borrowed from Fran.

Skills: She has become more skilled at her illusions after training with Chrome and Fran. She has also learned some of Bel's tricks with his knives and applied them to her throwing stars. However, her main weapon is still her double bladed staff. She has also learned how to effectively control her hyper voice. She can direct small missiles of high pitched sound by whistling towards a target. Although when she gets extremely excited, her hyper voice goes out of control and her squeals can deafen the people around her.

Other: Ken and Chikusa have remained her minions. She and Chrome have become good friends. She and Mukuro have gotten engaged, strange as that may sound. Apparently, Mukuro visits her occasionally in the form of his illusions. Whenever Aoyuki pulls pranks on Mukuro, she retaliates by hiding his steel boots in odd places, such as the top of trees, inside Hibari's base, or in a block of ice inside the freezer. She does help Aoyuki pull pranks on Tuna by filling his room with pineapples and other assorted objects.

* * *

So yeah. Here it is. Chapter 15. After a long hiatus. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	16. Lots of Boring

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeey! It's been a long time since our last update hasn't it?

I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! *Flails arms and hides in the corner* I blame SATs and APs.

Uhm. I promise things will get tons more interesting after this arc. Hopefully. It should. And it will pick up waaaaay faster than this too. Just... bear with us for now?

Anyways. A little more YukiYama romance, then a little SakuraKyoko rivalry. Yes.

Most of this was taken pretty much directly from the manga with a few anime lines, so if you've already seen those, this is pretty much a refresher. There's not much that changed. If you want to skip, go ahead.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 16: What Was the Heck Was the What the What the What?**

**Alternate title: Lots of Time Traveling.**

When we last left off~

"You bastard!" Gokudera exclaimed, punching Yamamoto. "What have you done?! Why is the tenth like that?!"

"Hey hey hey now. Calm the F' down. Or I won't hold back on you." Aoyuki growled menacingly.

"I'm sorry." Yamamoto muttered.

Now back to the story.

"Our enemies, the Millefiore, certainly have a monstrous fighting strength." Reborn continued, moving closer to the quartet.

"Yup. Their purpose isn't just to obtain all of the rings and conquer us." Aoyuki agreed, gently wiping the blood off of Yamamoto's chin.

"When headquarters surrendered, the Millefiore prepared to negotiate with a chosen Vongola representative. But they didn't. They shot him. They're ignoring all of our calls for a ceasefire, and are slowly picking us off, one by one, their goal being to wipe out all of the Vongola." Yamamoto recalled solemnly.

"Wait! So you're saying that everyone that came from the past is in danger!? Tsuna exclaimed, turning to Reborn looking for an explanation.

"Yes. But that's not all. Anyone with a connection to the Vongola will also be targeted." Reborn responded.

"Then! That means...!" Tsuna began panicking, thinking of his family. Specifically his mother. Since his father is perfectly fine and capable of protecting himself.

"Don't panic. We're not without hope." Reborn said, reassuring Tsuna slightly. "Yamamoto. The family's guardians haven't been confirmed as dead, correct?"

"That's right." Yamamoto confirmed.

"Then. There's only one thing to do." Reborn concluded, turning to Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Heheh. It's time to assemble your muthaf*cking guardians Tuna!" Aoyuki declared pointing at Tsuna with his index finger, accompanied with the sound system blasting Guilty Love. "Although, you've already completed a third of that job, since you already have your faithful dog-coughcough. I-I mean storm and the calm rain." Aoyuki muttered, rubbing his chin with his other hand on his hip.

**~Aaaaaaaand. Time Skip!~**

"So, have fun. Don't let whatever happens out there affect you too much. Look for Haru and Kyoko, Hibari too, if you can." Aoyuki chuckled, walking with them to the exit. "Heh. Kurakura. You're going too, right? Take care. With the you-knows. It's alright. Don't worry about it too much. You'll see. So... I guess I'll see you later then? Goodbye Takeshi." He said, turning to face Yamamoto. "Anyways, good luck! Be careful!"

"Will do. Don't worry. We'll be back soon." Yamamoto murmured, briefly kissing Aoyuki on the lips. "Let's go then."

**~Outside~**

"The remains of a factory in block 5... One of the six entrances is here." Yamamoto explained.

"Hey! What do you mean by 'The Vongola rings are our hope' You said you lost them! Why aren't there any Vongola rings in this era?!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto's back.

"Oh that story. A while back, they were smashed and thrown away." Yamamoto calmly explained.

"What! Thrown away! Who the hell would do that?!" "Gokudera asked, appalled.

"Yeah! After we suffered so much to get them!?" Tsuna demanded.

"The boss did. Of course, there were some guardians who objected, but you refused to give in Tsuna."

"I...Why did I do such a thing...?"

"Hahahahah! You don't know that either? You spoke of destroying the rings to change us. Among the mafia, there was a lot of fuss over the rings, another battle to claimed them neared. You were probably thinking it's best not to fan the flames of battle, right? That's just the sort of man you are. You were concerned with the existence of Vongola itself... Even now, we're still heavily relying on the rings.

"...", Sakurako was quiet, looking ahead for the explosion that was quickly approaching.

***BOOM* *CRASH***

"This way! Hurry!" An unknown figure called out from behind the curtain of dust.

"Ah! That's...! Lambo and I-Pin!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Someone else is with them...!" Yamamoto noted.

"You mean... No way! That person is...?!" Tsuna stammered.

"Kyoko-san! Haru-san! Run! Leave this to me!" I-Pin yelled.

"Eyargh!"

"Argh!" Tsuna cried out.

"Up there!" Sakurako pointed.

"Give the finishing blow."

"Leave it to me, aniki."

"And here they come," Sakurako muttered.

"Millefiore's Black Spell!"

"?! Black... Spell...?" Gokudera and Tsuna repeated.

"Then...! K-Kyoko-chan and the others are?!"

"Let's go! Remove the Mammon Chain from the Vongola rings." Yamamoto ordered.

"I'll take these then. Don't interfere, Tazaru-aniki!

"Don't screw it up then, Nosaru." Tazaru said.

"Heh heh. Here I come! My prey!" Nosaru cried out as a war cry, opening his box with his storm flames. "I'll devour you while you're still weak! …! You, in the shadows. I'll have your heads!"

***Clang***

"Aniki, who is this guy?" Nosaru asked, still pressing his scythe against Yamamoto's blade.

"He might be on the hit list. I mean, how am I supposed to remember guys I'm going to kill?" Tazaru scoffed.

**Epic Fighting Scene We Can't Even Hope To Reproduce In Words.**

"What's with this guy!? He's blocking my attacks!"

"Let's do this..." Yamamoto muttered, "Shigure Souen Ryuu 8th Form."

"! Get out of there, Nosaru!"

"! Gyaaa!"

"Shino Tsuku Ame, the Pelting Rain, if I recall properly from Yuki's rants." Sakurako noted.

"Not deep enough."

"Uffff. That... was close..."

"I heard the Vongola has two sword masters... He must be one of them."

"How disrespectful! How dare you ruin my matching shirt!" Nosaru exclaimed. He then swung his scythe, sending a blast of storm flames towards the group.

Yamamoto, seeing this, tossed up another blue box and opened it, sending out a wall of blue flames.

"What!?"

"A water barrier...!"

"You guys, remember this well. The rings have the power to open these boxes." Yamamoto explained to the trio.

"I see! So, that's what you do the hole on this thing." Gokudera synthesized, holding out a box of his own.

"Oh! Where'd you get that?"

"My future self had it in his bag."

"That's right. He said he found a powerful one."

"I won't let you hog the limelight!" ***Click***"Hmm...? Nothing happened."

"Ha ha hah! There isn't just blood in the human body. There are things you can't see with the naked eye. We also have life energy coursing through our bodies in the form of pulses of hadou. There are seven hadou. When you harmonize with the ring, your hadou pases through it and is converted to high density energy. That is the dying will flame." ***Click***

"Ugh! The flame!" Nosaru cried out, as Yamamoto's box animal shot past him.

"So powerful!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"What's that...?"

"This guy! I'll kill that flame!" Nosaru roared, swinging his scythe around him.

"He really is... the Vongola guardian of the rain." Tazaru muttered.

"Huh? Oh... Oh no! Kyoko is missing! Could it have been... that blast just now...!" I-Pin proclaimed.

"No... No way!" Tsuna proclaimed.

"That's not for certain. Go and look for her Tsuna! I'll take care of the enemy!"

"I'll go too!" Sakurako declared, running after Tsuna.

"It's too fast! I can't catch it!"

"I'm taking back what I said, Nosaru. I wasn't going to interfere, but now a big fish has wandered into our boring mission, I can't just let them go."

"That's not fair! He's mine, aniki! I'll give you the rest!"

"All right, I'll wait for you. Until I take care of the rest!" Tazaru sent a wave of storm flames towards Tsuna's and Sakurako's retreating backs, sending them crashing through a window.

"Ouch!" Sakurako screamed in pain from the attack after landing into the pile of bricks with Tsuna.

"Wait...where's Tsuna?!" Sakurako frantically scanning the area for Tsuna. as she tried to squander the area, a giant realization hit her like a brick. "Isn't this the...Tsuna!"

Sakurako slid down the pile of bricks grunting in pain as she looked for Tsuna, unfortunately Sakurako saw someone she didn't want to see at the end of pile. A familiar orange haired lady having a hard time standing up.

"Kyoko?" Sakurako sadly blurted out in shock.

The lady turned to face Sakurako, revealing that it was the TYL Kyoko, with a surprised face.

"Sakura-chan?" Kyoko stared at Sakurako, "How come you look a bit younger? Why's your hair longer? I thought you were with Tsuna-kun on your..."

"Uhhh..." Sakurako began to sweating beads as more questions were thrown at her. "I...uhh..."

Suddenly a familiar voice entered the area of which Kyoko and Sakurako were in, "Sakurako-san and Kyoko-chan?"

"Tsuna/Tsuna-kun?" Both Sakurako and Kyoko faced Tsuna who was covered in dust.

The threesome were silent each trying to put the puzzle pieces together about this situation.

"I've finally found you." A vulgar voice entered the area giving the three a scare. Immediately Tsuna and Sakurako went in front of Kyoko as they faced Tazaru.

"What's wrong, kid?" Tazaru questioned.

Sakurako took notice of what Tazaru said finding that Tsuna was stuttering in fear while holding the pill case and his gloves.

"Everything's okay...!" Tsuna kept mumbling to himself.

Sakurako nudged him, "Get a grip! I'm with you!"

Tsuna nodded however the thought of Sakurako fighting in his place gave Tsuna more worry. To even worsen pink smoke appeared from behind the battle ready teens.

"Eh?" Sakurako and Tsuna said in unison finding the present time Kyoko having no clue what's happening behind them.

"Tsuna-kun? Sakurako-chan?" Kyoko's face soon changed from a surprised face to a smile, "I'm so glad I found you two!"

"W-Why is she here in the future?!" Tsuna sputtered.

"What's going on? We were all looking for you guys and the others..." Kyoko stopped mid-sentence, "What do you mean the future?"

"I'll explain later!" Sakurako covered for Tsuna trying to hide her anger.

"Tsuna...incoming!" Sakurako immediately dragged Kyoko away from the incoming attack made by Tazaru. However the attack caused the two to get fly from the blast diving straight towards the ground.

_Shoot...if only I can use my other power at this time!_

Sakurako hugged Kyoko tightly bracing for the impact, but she didn't felt the ground.

_Huh?_

Sakurako opened her eyes to find herself and Kyoko carried on Tsuna's, or should I say, HDWM Tsuna's back.

"Tsuna?!" the two girls answered in surprise.

"I'll protect you two, even if it costs my life." Tsuna responded to them as he placed the two somewhere farther.

Sakurako noticed that Tsuna's flames were different from before.

_Did he receive power from the ring already? Was it because of my presence here that Tsuna progressed faster than usual?_

"This feeling..." Tsuna muttered to himself. "Scared?"

Tazaru flinched, but returned to what he was after, "Shut up! Flames are like women! It's how you use 'em!"

Tazaru raised his scythe readying his ring, "And annoying flies like you just need a bit of bug spray!"

Projectiles covered in storm flames hurtled towards Tsuna, luckily Tsuna dodged them immediately flying straight back into battle.

Sakurako sighed turning over to a shocked Kyoko, "Reborn will explain everything in my place after this is done."

"O-Okay..." Kyoko responded back to Sakurako with a face of worriment.

_Tsuna...I feel very awkward talking to Kyoko now...so finish the battle fast!_

Soon a scream of pain and a crash was heard from behind Sakurako.

_That was quick._

**~Time Travel Back to Base~**

"So, you've all come here." Reborn addressed the new group. "You must have been shocked at many things. I don't want to add another, but I have to tell you what's going to happen from here on out. Please listen carefully."

**~Meanwhile~**

"Ah! Look out!" Tsuna suddenly yelled, sitting up. "Ow ow ow."

"You've been injured! Try not to move around too much! We're at our hideout! You lost consciousness right after defeating the enemy!"

"What about the others?!"

"It's okay. Everyone's all right."

"... She... came over... She came over here! Kyoko-chan came from the past!"

"... Well, about that... Sasagawa isn't the only one... everyone else too."

"Eh?! No... No way! Everyone from 10 years ago came too!?"

"Right now, I'm not quite sure how everyone got hit by the 10-year bazooka... But, it seems like they were all hit from behind..."

"That's...! That's terrible. This can't be happening! How could they all be here! If they stare here in such a place, they'll all be killed!"

"..."

"Uwaaa... I hate this." Came a voice outside the door. "This world of the future... So full of destruction..."

"!" She looks really pale...!

"... Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko looked at Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru cried, running to Tsuna. "I want to return to the peaceful Namimori! I want to go back!"

"...!"

Kyoko and Gokudera looked quietly at them, while Yamamoto, Reborn, Sakurako and Aoyuki silently entered.

"Haru, Kyoko. Here, drink this. It'll calm you down. It's a special herbal tea." Reborn explained, passing the cups over to the girls. "This is the thing I entrusted you two with earlier. Just read and follow it."

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled.

"Huh. Oh, you're up and about already?"

"...I..."

"Oh boy. Here it comes." Aoyuki muttered, leaning against the wall.

"I understand." Reborn said. "Haru and Kyoko, if you would please leave us for a bit. I wish to speak with them." Waiting until Haru and Kyoko left the room, Reborn continued. "I only told Kyoko and Haru that we're currently in a very dangerous situation. I didn't say anything about the mafia or the Vongola."

"... If we don't return... We can't let everyone stay in a place like this! Somehow or another, we must find a way to go back!" Tsuna panicked.

"This is what happens when you get agitated over every little thing. In any case, gathering the guardians is still something we can't avoid."

"What?! Why is it always like this! I've had enough of your random declarations! You are always saying things like that!"

"It's not random." Gokudera interrupted, pulling out the letter. "I've found the way to return to the past! The hint was lying in here all along. Let me read it to you one more time. Please hear it out."

"The G-Script, eh?" Aoyuki noted.

"Gather the guardians. With the Vongola rings, defeat Byakuran. Eliminate the guy with glasses in the photograph. Everything will return to as it was. That's all."

"But what you just said..."

"Yup. It's the same as what my future self told you from the start. I, too, thought it was a message to me from my future self and didn't realize it. But, since I learned of the facts from this morning, I realized that something which shouldn't exist in this world has been named in the letter."

"! The Vongola rings!"

"Furthermore, this letter says nothing of going to the past to eliminate the guy with glasses. Rather, it refers to defeating Byakuran in this era..."

"Do you understand? This letter was addressed to those who hold the rings in this era. In other words, it was addressed to all of you. So if we follow the message in the letter, gather the guardians, and kill the man with the glasses, everything will return to as they were. We'll be able to return to the past." Reborn concluded.

"Re... Return to the past?!"

"The good thing is, we now have an objective, and that's this man with glasses. Lal Mirch has identified him. He appears to be Irie Shouichi, one of the Millefiore's squad captains."

"How do you feel now? Do you think there's hope of returning to the past now?"

"But... but... I don't know if we can trust that letter or not..."

"Please believe it! Even after 10 years, no, 100 years, I could never hold onto a letter that could mislead the boss!"

"Go-Gokudera-kun..."

"Come on, Tsuna! Just relax! You're not alone in this mess! We'll work it all out together. It'll be fine!"

"That's right Tuna. You're forgetting who you are, and who we are. We are the Vongola. We stand strong and fight to protect those who are important to us. It doesn't matter if we can't accomplish it now. We can train, and strengthen ourselves to overcome it." Aoyuki added.

"I think it's a good thing we've come here. We'll shape our own futures with our own hands." Yamamoto continued.

"You! Don't act so cool! That was my line!"

"I'm the right hand man after all." Yamamoto grinned.

"You wish! You're just role-playing aren't you!"

"You two..." But Haru and Kyoko-chan got pulled into this again...

_Aaaaand. Any second now..._Aoyuki thought, switching his gaze from his watch to the door.

"Hey! I said, wait a minute! Lambo-cha..! Kya!"

"Oh jeezus. Be more careful Haru." Aoyuki said, catching her before she fell, then turning his body slightly to catch the bowl of potatoes on his shoe. "You almost dropped this."

"I'm so sorry! It's that Lambo-chan, always up to mischief. I had to chase after him!"

"What's all this... Potatoes?" Tsuna asked.

"Haru-chan! Are you alright?" Kyoko ran in, holding another bowl, and carrying I-Pin on her shoulder.

"Kyoko-chan! …. And onions?"

"Since they can't fight, I've asked them to take care of meals and look after the two kids." Reborn stated.

"We're making curry for tonight." Kyoko declared, helping to pick up some of the fallen potatoes.

"Please look forward to it!" Haru added, picking up Lambo.

"Ehh? How did they cheer up so quickly?"

"But, of course! Especially at a time like this, we can't just mope around all day long!" Haru assured.

"We won't lose to all of you. We've decided that we'd try our best too! Let's get to the kitchen then!" Kyoko declared.

"Hey Kurakura. You helping? Heheh! Keep away the 'monsters' under the sink, eh?" Aoyuki asked, grinning at said Kurakura.

"I should...I'm going to find Ginanni-san before they do." Sakurako whispered the last part to Aoyuki as she ran toward the kitchen.

"They regained their spirits so fast."

"Women are really something..."

_That's right... I have such good friends around me... I can't be impatient myself. Right now, I must concentrate on what we have to do in this era. And we'll do it right! _Tsuna resolved.

* * *

I'm so sorry. This chapter was really boring. It's just copying and changing some stuff, adding and deleting others. Blargh. If you read/watched this, this chapter was probably pretty boring for you. I apologize.

I hope you enjoyed some part of this chapter at least?


	17. Karma is a B

Oh hey look. 'Nother update this month. Wow.

Anyways. We're back. With a long update. Again. God this section is boring.

But we get to see some backstory! As in very minimal. As in less than 10 words. :) There's Kura's new weapons and box animals, and reasons everywhere.

Since I forgot to put the TYL description of Aoyuki in the last chapter, (Stupid Stupid Stupid Me) it's here at the end of this chapter.\

Enjoy chapter 17!

* * *

**Ch 17. Karma.**

Lal Mirch moved around her room, getting ready for her mission. As she was about to leave, she took one last look at the picture frame which held a picture of her and Colonello. Sighing, she set the frame back down and opened the door, only to find Gokudera and Tsuna bowing before her door.

"P-Please! Teach us how fighting works in this era!" They both begged.

"... What is this?"

"We have to become stronger, so..."

"But... That is... We don't know how to use the rings, and, er..."

*Sigh* "This is all Reborn's idea isn't it?"

"Bingo! In order to gather the guardians, they need to level up their fighting skills. There's no one more suitable than you." Reborn declared, landing on top of Tsuna's head.

"I refuse. Go ask Yamamoto to do it."

"Well, about that... As you can see here, Yamamoto has returned to an ordinary baseball nut." Reborn continued, jumping to Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Hello."

"Hey you! Get on your knees too!"

"What about Kaji?" Lal Mirch persisted.

"What about me? Heheh. In any case, you have much more teaching experience than I have. You have all the honors." Aoyuki grinned, appearing behind Tsuna and Gokudera.

Lal with her fists clenched, looked like she was going to curse at any moment. "In any case, I have not the luxury of playing with you boys. Just carry on sitting here quietly, and you may live longer."

"Wait a minute! Please! We're being serious! It's not just because of what Reborn said!"

"Forget it, boss! We don't have to beg for help from that kind of woman!"

"But!"

"I don't think she has the qualifications of being a trainer anyways!"

"That's a rather a special point, actually." Reborn injected.

"Yup. She was a trainer for the Italian special forces. Apparently, she also trained Colonello before he became an arcobaleno." Aoyuki resumed drinking his milk tea that appeared out of nowhere.

"Ehhhh! Colonello?! His trainer?!" Tsuna yelled, picturing the Colonello that he knew.

"She trained an arcobaleno?"

"Wait, but can you become a trainer so young?"

"And before Colonello was an arcobaleno, he wasn't even born yet...?"

*Sigh* "Reborn. Didn't you explain it to them yet?" Aoyuki asked.

Suddenly, Lambo came running down the hall with guns in his arms, and I-Pin chasing him. Then, a scream came from the kitchen.

"There's trouble!"

"I'm coming along!"

**~In the Kitchen~**

"What happened?!"

"There's something under the sink!"

"What the heck?" Gokudera wondered, as he and Tsuna kneeled to try and address the problem.

"Oof." A giant black mass began expanding from beneath the sink. "Whew. Finally got out. I'm the Vongola family supplier, their weapons tuner, and inventor. My name is Giannini."

"Ah! You're the one who made the weapons weird!"

"What a funny man."

"How long are you going to sit on me?!"

"Pst. Kurakura. The curry, if you would." Aoyuki whispered to Sakurako.

"Ah. So sorry about that. It's been a long time, gentlemen. I have become a very respectable man too. Now, I'm the best mecha-artist, you know. About two weeks ago, my father recommended me to come to Japan and overhaul all the systems in this hideout."

"Ehh? You mean, you've been here all this time?"

"Yes. The barrier outside, and my clothes too. Both were made by Giannini." Reborn responded.

While the group was talking, Lal turned to Reborn.

"Do you really think these greenhorns can survive long here?" Lal Mirch asked Reborn.

"Makes one wonder, doesn't it?"

"Their prospects are zero. Even though they have the Vongola rings, in those hands, they'll never win. I'm not so bored as to waste my time training a bunch of kids with no future prospects."

"Even if they've ignited the flames?"

"! What are you saying? That's not something you can learn in a day."

"But the fact is, two of them ignited the flames, and Gokudera even opened the box. Well, if you saw it, you'd know they're serious."

"Stop talking nonsense! There's no way they could've done it!"

"Long ago, that's what you said about that guy just because he was younger than you. There's no way he could do it. His prospects were zero. Then, you left him, no?"

"!"

"But you must've seen it. Lal Mirch. When it comes time to protect those who are truly important to you, you will have a power that fears nothing, not even a curse. You can't afford to lose that. You have to get it back."

"..."

**~Afterwards~**

*Bang* "Listen up! The basic knowledge you need to know, and the fighting methods... I'll hammer them into your heads."

"Eh. T-Then..."

"For some reason, the enemy has sent out a much powerful squad than we'd anticipated. The Black Spell that you fought- if the whole squad had been there, you would have been goners in an instant."

"Ah. That's right, what's that Black- something or another?" Tsuna asked.

"The Millefiore family is a merger of two separate families! The up-and-coming Gesso family, led by Byakuran, and a family with just as much history as the Vongola, the Gioglio Nero family, led by Uni. Furthermore, those who came from the Gesso family are now the White Spell, and they wear a white uniform. Those who came from the Gioglio Nero family are now the Black Spell, and they wear a black uniform."

"So that's how it is..."

"By the way, it's said that the White Spell specializes in precision and cunning battle tactics. Whereas the Black Spell have more fighters and tend to engage in direct combat."

"Whoaho! What kind of weird has gotten into you? Suddenly, you're telling us so much!"

"Don't worry! If you fall behind just once, I will gladly leave you behind. Let's begin the first lesson. One of you, anyone will do. This box has never been opened. Take the box, and open it."

**~Time Travel~**

"All right, then. I'll announce your duties. Lal Mirch and I will go after Kyoko-chan. I would like Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto to search for Hibird. Um, Kaji-kun and Sakurako-san, are you guys coming too?"

"Oh us? Heheh. Nope."

"Eh?"

"You see, little Kurakura here needs to get her game on before she can do stuff. So, we're going to spend this time training. You guys go have fun. Bring Kyoko back safely. And hopefully, you'll find Hibari too. Come on Kurakura, we're going down." Aoyuki replied, another milk tea can in hand.

"I'm following." Sakurako replied walking after Aoyuki.

"So... How've you been so far? Holding up alright with Tsuna?" Aoyuki asked, pushing the number for the training room's floor on the elevator. "How far have you guys gotten anyways, in terms of relationship?"

"I don't feel like talking about that now." Sakurako muttered.

"Heh. I figured, with all of the Kyoko shit and stuff. Anyways, moving on. Cross-bows aren't too terribly difficult to learn. But your tarot cards were a nightmare. So we'll focus on that first. Let's see. You left me a note, a very detailed note, describing your tarot cards. A very headache inducing note. Here. You take this, and have at it." Aoyuki grinned, passing a very thick notebook and a pack of cards over to Sakurako.

Sakurako stared at Aoyuki with a puzzling look as she glanced over the notebook along with the cards.

"Well... You can actually go over that in your free time. Let's try some shooting, shall we?" Stepping out of the elevator, Aoyuki led Sakurako to a different training room and unlocked the door.

"I guess so."

"Let's see. Your stuff should through those doors over there, just get a bow and a quiver of arrows." Aoyuki pointed towards a silver set of doors while punching in a code on the monitor by the door.

"Woah..." Sakurako mesmerized by the set of weapons behind the door.

"The crossbow! The crossbow! Get your crossbow! And get my sword if you would!" Aoyuki yelled.

"...Why won't you get your own weapon?"

"Because you're already there!"

"Point taken."

"Yours is the one that looks like a silver pickaxe. Mine is the one that kind of looks like one of Dave's shitty katanas, with a blue and black handle, with a swallow attached to the hilt.

"The ones on homestuck?" Sakurako was going to ask more but she didn't want to act like Kyoko, "Never mind let's start."

Sakurako grabbed the weapons tossing Aoyuki his sword.

"Thanks. So. Let's get started. We have your basic training course right here Simple, non-moving targets. Pretty huge too. Then, we can move to the smaller targets on the human dummies. Then moving ones. Simple, yes?" Aoyuki caught the sword and attached it to his belt.

"I got it." Sakurako readied her cross-bow.

"Just think of it as Link's Crossbow Training game that I had. Except, it's a bit more complicated."

"...I'm not Link." Sakurako glared at Aoyuki.

"I know that. It was a simulation game. Like one of those first person shooter games you see at the arcades. Except it's a first person crossbow game."

Sakurako sighed, "Step aside or you'll be hit."

**~Time Travel~**

"You did pretty well for not knowing how to even hold a crossbow properly at the beginning. Heheh. Now go play with your tarots. Jeegus. That took forever for you to teach me. And I still don't understand all of it."

"Let's read my TYL self's note then!" Sakurako beamed wondering what her future self wrote.

"Dear Me...well the Past Me,

I know this is tough to explain but whatever Aoyuki said about my honeymoon please ignore him since I have a feeling Aoyuki said something you didn't expect, so let's get down to the chase. The pack of tarot cards that Aoyuki gave you are known as my trump card which I now leave in your hands. Beware, that the results of what you decide to do with them can shock you in the process, so don't use them often. Aoyuki will explain the rest for me in my place. Also good luck in getting Tsuna's attention! :)

From,  
TYL Sakurako."

"So...Aoyuki what are you supposed to tell me?" Sakurako turned to Aoyuki after closing the note.

"Huh? Tell you...? She asked me to tell you about the tarots didn't she? Damn it. Fine. Uh... So... Your deck is the Major Arcana deck. It contains the fool, magician, high priestess, empress, emperor, hierophant, lovers, chariot, strength, hermit, wheel of fortune, justice, hanged man, death, temperance, devil, tower, star, moon, sun, judgement, and the world." Aoyuki tells Sakurako, "Each card relates to a certain star sign, and a certain person. And when you use that card, then power is given to yourself, the person you were thinking of, or summons one of your stars. I think. Anyways, who do you think of when you see this card?" He asked, lifting a card from her deck it revealed to be a man about to go on a journey, the fool card.

"...Tsuna." Sakurako smiled as she took the card.

Aoyuki grinned watching Sakurako's face.

The card gleamed before Sakurako a ghostly hand stretched out from the card, Sakurako dropped the card in horror. "What was that...?"

"...What you don't recognize your own power?"

Sakurako's mouth gaped, "That is not...what?!"

"Does the name Virgo ring a bell?" Aoyuki prompted.

"V-Virgo? You mean that was Virgo's..." Sakurako flailed from left to right in fear.

"Yes."

"Oh shoot...Virgo is probably mad." Sakurako remembered the first time she met Virgo, which involved falling into a bunch of pits of doom and minor earthquakes that had scared Sakurako like crazy.

"Well, from what the future you told me, Virgo is much worse now than in your time." Aoyuki laughed, causing Sakurako to pale at the thought.

"...I'm going to study each of the cards now." Sakurako sat down on the floor spreading the cards out.

"Heh. Okay. You do that. You... still have your boxes right?"

"Yeah, they're in my pocket...why?"

"Just checking. Aren't you going to open them up and see them?"

"I want them to use them later," Sakurako started shuffling the cards before her, "I don't think it's best to use them now."

"Jeegus. I'm not saying that you should use them. I'm saying that you should see them. Since you haven't opened their boxes back in the past, did you?"

"Hm...I guess so..." Sakurako readied her sky ring on the orange box with floral decors. What popped out of the box was an adorable brownish white rabbit with droopy ears.

"Aw~ What an adorable bunny!" Sakurako picked up the bunny cradling the creature in her arms, "So this is my sky box animal?"

"Yup."

"I'll call this one Lop!"

Sakurako returned Lop back to the box and ignited her star ring, "Now for the other!"

The animal didn't pop out like Lop, but instead a white dove covered in star flames flew right on to Sakurako's shoulder.

"Cool! So this is the star box animal?!" Sakurako said with glee, "I'll name you Mana! Your energy seemed pretty hyper if I say so myself."

Mana chirped in reply to Sakurako's compliment.

"Anyway...you should keep Mana a secret from the others, at least for now. They don't know about your star powers or Kimi's moon powers. They have to stay hidden like Kuroko does when he's using his misdirection. They know about my wind, but only because I had to."

"What? How come only you get to show off your powers?" Sakurako questioned.

"It's a long story. And frankly, I'd rather not repeat that experience again. Let's just put it this way. I was desperate. Whatever happens, you shouldn't get desperate either." Aoyuki looked away sadly.

"Oh...I won't ask anymore...wait doesn't that mean TYL Tsuna knows of my abilities?"

"Yeah. It's better now, since I have Takeshi. I don't regret it. It's actually easier now, but still keep it hidden. It's not time for you to show your powers yet. Anyways, it's just the Tuna. For yours at least. The Royal Fuck Lord, the Blood Dupre, knows Kimi's powers."

"This is going to be problematic isn't it?" Sakurako began.

"What is? Who knows whose powers and what not?" Aoyuki questioned, playing with his rings.

"Yeah plus you heard what I said earlier, Mana doesn't look like the type to stay in one place for awhile."

"Yeah. Your future self had problems too. We managed to fix it though. Tuna eventually made places like these, where you could let Mana out for a while to use up its energy."

Sakurako smiled at the thought that TYL Tsuna did that for her but immediately sighed, "If only that Tsuna was here!"

"Well... He's not. Too bad, so sad." Aoyuki smirked knowingly.

"I know already and so is your Yamamoto."

"Yeah... it's alright, though. I'm going to join him soon anyways." He gave a small smile.

"Oh yeah, you, Hibari, Ryohei, Chrome, and Kimiko didn't switch yet!"

"Yeah. Me and Kimi are the last to switch. It's more advantageous to you guys if we do it that way."

"True. You guys have more precaution since we know more than what the others know."

"Anyways, the group isn't back yet, so go ahead and play around with your cards. Figure out who's who and whatnot. I'm going to do some meditating for a while." Aoyuki gave a small wave, appearifying his ipod and headset. Turning the iPod on and playing his folder of Mugiwara and Shinigami songs, he moved to sit in the middle of the room.

"Well let's start." Sakurako shuffled through each card glancing at each card's picture.

"This is going to take a while..." Sakurako continued as she looks through the cards.

Sakurako began placing each card in numerical order

**~Time Travel~**

"Oi. Kurakura. They're back. Let's go to the infirmary to say hello, shall we?" Aoyuki asked, getting up and stretching his legs.

"Okay!" Sakurako replied as she slips the deck of cards in a case holder.

They walked over to the infirmary door, but before going inside, Aoyuki motioned for Sakurako to stop.

"Heheh. Watch this. Miracles will happen." Aoyuki made a couple of hand motions in the air, before nodding to Sakurako. "I know Yama's still sleeping, but let's go anyways."

Sakurako gave Aoyuki a look of curiosity having absolutely no clue to what he's about to do.

"So how come you are calling Yamamoto differently?"

"Huh? Oh that. It's because this is the Yama from your time. Not mine. Remember? I do believe that I haven't even told him yet, since this is what? Half a year after getting there? Anyways. This Yama's not my Takeshi. Or, at least, not yet. Anyways, in we go!"

"Oh." Sakurako ventured in with Aoyuki.

Aoyuki opened the door, and surprised everyone with a blast at low-volume of Koi No Gekidasa Ecstasy. "A~nd, we're back! How are you guys?"

"! Kaji-kun! Sakurako-san?" Tsuna said in surprise from their grand entrance.

"Yo, little tuna boy. Any stronger now? Did you find Hibari and Kyoko?" Aoyuki reached over to rest his arm on Tsuna's head. _Of course you found them. And he should be coming in right about...-_

"Excuse me. A word, if I may."

_Now. Heh._

"Aoyuki...is it who I think it is..."Sakurako paled.

"Hiiii- Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled in fright.

"Kyouya." Aoyuki acknowledged, turning to nod at Hibari.

"Fudge." Sakurako still remembered her fight Hibari apparently.

"Carnivore." Hibari looked at Aoyuki. "You still seem to be well. Hmm. The other carnivores turned into herbivores again." He said, looking directly at Sakurako.

Sakurako immediately hid behind Tsuna. "Eek!"

"Well met, Hibari." Reborn greeted Hibari, extending his hand.

Ignoring the duo cowering, Hibari turned to Reborn. "Same here, baby."

"Erm." Giannini suddenly interrupted, poking his head in from behind the door. "May I interrupt for a moment?"

"Please do so." Sakurako said in fear.

"It's good news! Miss Bianchi and Master Fuuta have returned!"

"Fuuta!" Tsuna exclaimed in happiness.

"Sis?!" Gokudera groaned in pain.

"Bianchi!" Sakurako exclaimed along with Tsuna.

"Oh hey look at who just came in. Your brilliant mentor at cooking." Aoyuki jabbed at Sakurako sarcastically.

"...You mean my future mentor." Sakurako corrected.

"Didn't I say so? Good things always come after a crisis."

* * *

TYL Aoyuki Kaji

Age: 24  
Appearance: Is now a height of 5'8". His blue hair darkened and grew out long enough to be put into a small ponytail. Still has the same preferences for clothes, albeit darker blue, but now wears his steel boots the majority of the time. Only Yamamoto can convince him to wear suits for important events, otherwise he refuses. Upgraded his skateboard to a hoverboard, but can still be used as a skateboard, and is still one of his main modes of transport.

Personality: Still the same as back then, but he can now fake smiles and give people a false sense of security. While he's smiling on the outside, he's inwardly plotting your demise. He goes crazy if his husband or friends are hurt, and won't stop until their safety is guaranteed. Because of his developing air powers, his personality became lighter and gentler, with the occasional rough spots and dangerously sharp sides showing themselves.

Skills: Still has all of his skills. Yamamoto taught him how to use swords better. He is now proficient in using swords. Which beat axes. Which beats lances. Which beats swords. :D His feet are now Tsuna-approved weapons.

Other: Yup. Engaged to Yamamoto. Oh the fluffy possibilities. Has now reduced his intense hatred for Mukuro into a normal anger on Kimiko's insistence. Although, if tempted, he still pulls pranks on Mukuro, such as: dying his hair pink or rainbow or white; shaving off his hair; replacing his trident with one of those bendable felt flowers, foam swords or any foam weapon for that matter, rolls of bubble wrap, a floppy slipper; swapping out his entire wardrobe with skimpy, pink, frilly, lacy, feminine dresses, complete with a makeup set; or filling his entire room with stabbed pineapples with knives and daggers still in them. Also loves to prank Tsuna, such as: leaving large wild beasts in his room; replacing his dying will tablets with lament tablets; switching his entire wardrobe with Hibari; randomly hiding his belongings; or filling his entire room with blown up different pictures of Mukuro with the caption, "Your body is mine", Hibari with "I'll bite you to death", and Xanxus with "Die trash!"

* * *

Sooo... How is it? I mean, as the writers, we're obviously biased as to how good our story is. I think it's wonderful, and yet, a piece of random shit from a gay whale puking rainbow pollution. :|

Just a little wonder at how many of you read all the way down here. How many references did you spot in this chapter? And name them if you can. Yes? Yes. Alright.

Anyways. Please look forward to the next update!


End file.
